Raising The Steaks
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Detective Cullen has been married to his job for a very long time, and he doesn't ever plan to change. Bella Swan the overweight girl who gets used and tossed aside is his favorite waitress. Can they make more out of this than friendship with benefits, or will she send him away when she decides she wants more? (The use of the word steaks vs. stakes is a play on words - just FYI)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written for the wonderful MooAH who donated and helped bring a better Christmas and Holiday season to some wonderful and very deserving children. It has been a complete joy to write this for you, and we hope that you really enjoy the story we wrote for you.**  
** Nikky & Kasi~**

**This has been beta'd by: Jess2002, Savanavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords. Thank you to you three wonderful ladies, without who we'd look really silly. Any mistakes belong to us.  
**

**All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things such as plot and storyline of this story belong to WeeKittyAndTAT. No copyright infringements intended in the use of the characters that was created for the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Raising The Steaks  
**

**By: WeeKittyAndTAT**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Cullen!" the booming voice shouts.

I look up at my immediate supervisor, Emmett McCarthy. My eyes bug out as he drops a load of files on my desk. I shake my head at the grin on his face.

"You really didn't need to give me anything," I deadpan as I push the files toward him.

"Ah, but you're only turning forty once."

I stop pushing the files back at him and glare up at him. "I turned thirty-six this morning."

"Pa-ta-toe—pa-tat-oh," he says shrugging his shoulders not really caring how old I turned today.

"What are the files anyway?" I ask looking at the stack.

"It's the files on the spree of recent muggings we've had. I want you to oversee the cases, now that we believe they're connected."

I sigh and pull the files over to me. "Who has been working these cases?"

"Mike, Taylor, Eric, and Jessica."

I snort and mutter, "Oh, joy."

"Ed, you were a rookie at one time, too, remember?"

I stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. "Yes, but I didn't suck up to everyone's ass."

Emmett chuckles at me. "Yeah, you were just the smart ass that thought he knew it all—and that's so much better."

"Is that a sarcastic tone I detect in your voice?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow above the top of my glasses.

"Wow, Cullen, it looks like you're starting to get the hang of things. There's still hope for you yet."

I roll my eyes as he walks away laughing. I'm just done going through all the files, when the four idiots in question—who've been working the case—arrive at my desk.

"Eddie, Emmy said that you were overseeing our cases now," Jessica says while snapping her gum.

I nod curtly while holding up the trash can and motion for her to spit her gum out. I really hate people chewing gum loudly and snapping it around me. I cringe as she swallows the gum. They all just stand there awkwardly around my desk.

"Yes, that's right, and it's Edward," I say waving my hand at them to sit down.

"I want you all on shifts around the park. You should be able to cover it in half hour segments. Someone needs to be there all the time from four p.m. until four a.m."

All four junior detectives just look at me.

"What? You mean like in the car, right?" Jessica gasps.

I shake my head using my hand to indicate walking.

"What, walking the park for twelve hours, why?" Mike whines out.

"First, it gives you a chance to see and talk to people. Second, you can also learn and notice if someone out of place is hanging around. Third, most of the muggings have happened in the middle of the park—which can't be seen from the road."

Mike rolls his eyes at me and I want to fista cuff his ass.

"But, it's getting cold now!" Mike says to me as he points to the window.

"You're an officer of the law, it's your job, so suck it up and deal with it. I want you there as much as possible during those times, understood?"

They all mumble a "yes," before walking away from me.

I spent some time making up a rotation schedule for them, adding in some other officers, so I know that there'll be at least two officers at the park at any given time. By the end of the day, I'm dog tired and decide just to eat out before heading home.

I head straight to Raising the Steaks. When I'm not at work, the gym or home, you can find me here. This has been my place to hang, since it opened ten years ago.

"Evening, Edward."

I look up seeing the newest waitress, Isabella—Bella to all her friends—at my table.

"Hey, Bella, can I get a two Heinekens please. I'm not sure what I want to eat yet."

She gives me a smile and nod, before walking away to get my drinks. She comes back almost right away, placing down the two beers I ordered.

"You know, I think I'll go for the twelve ounce Ribeye, with fries. Oh, and I'll take an order of onion rings."

I watch her write it on her order pad. She looks up and smiles at me. "What about the salad?" I screw up my face and she sighs at me. "You know you need some salad now and again, eating all red meat and greasy potatoes and onions, isn't healthy."

I chuckle a little, when I see the blush appear on her face.

"I'm sorry."

I shake her apology off as I laugh. "Add the salad, but I want a healthy glob of ranch dressing."

She bites her lip nodding at me. I sit back and drink my first beer down in one go. I'm about halfway through my second when Bella is back with my knife, fork, and onion rings.

"Bad day at work?"

I give her a little nod as she places the stuff on my table. I watch as she walks away, but stops and comes back.

"Edward?"

I look up seeing she looks nervous. She shakes her head and walks away again, only to come straight back. It's really quite funny, but since she looks scared, I don't laugh out loud. I watch as she sits down on the seat across from me.

"Edward, I was wondering—nothing big or anything—but would you want to have a drink with me later, tonight or another night?"

I swallow as I look at her, hating that I have to turn her down. But dating ... it just isn't something I want to do. I already know that I'm married to my job—not to mention being the wife of a cop is hard. It would be unfair for me to bring someone into that—where they'd have to play second best to a job. Not to mention the worry all the time, waiting for that phone call.

Bella, from what I've seen, is a really nice girl. She's in her early twenties, and a little overweight—but not overly. From what I do know of her, she won't go for the fuck buddy thing or one night stands.

"Bella, you're a really nice girl, but I don't think that would be a good idea," I say softly to her. I don't want to upset her, but her face has already turned red. "I'm sorry," I say feeling bad.

She shakes her head at me. "No, don't worry about it—really, it's fine—forget I asked," she says standing up and walking away.

I look at my beer and frown. I down the rest of the beer in one go again.

* * *

**A/N: So first off did you all catch the play on words? We have to thank our wonderful fandom friend and maker of the awesome banner for this story, Deebelle1 Fanfiction, she actually came up with the unique name of the story for us, as well as named the restaurant in the process. Thanks again to MooAh for the donations she made to the fund that helped make Christmas and the Holiday season much nicer for over 50 children in the fandom. She won a story of her choice of storyline, and character descriptions, written by us in a raffle drawing. She chose a heavy-set Bella maybe working as a waitress and a blue collar Edward, everything else she left up to us, so we hope you all enjoy it. Thank you again MooAh you really are a selfless person and a big sweetheart. Nikky & Kasi~**

PS... This is being reposted since FFN took it down because it was reported for violating the TOS. It is a shame we lost the over 1500 reviews we had. We are putting it back up and it will be edited for content. You may read it unedited for content at TWCS or FicPad. Thanks, Nikky and Kasi.  



	2. Chapter 2

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to: Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords.**

**LOT's OF ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS BELOW IN AUTHORS NOTE.**

* * *

"This is where you came for your birthday?"

I look up in time to see Emmett sitting down. He's quickly followed by Jasper, the station's criminal psychologist.

"I like it here," I say looking between them. Emmett is too busying eyeing up Rose, who's the manager and owner of this place.

"That woman gets sexier every time I see her," Emmett says while drooling as he eye- fucks Rose.

In his defense, she seems to be doing the same to him. Once they both give the impression they've gotten off from the eye fucking, he turns back to Jasper and I.

"Are you signing up for the sports month? We need some good players this year?"

I nod at him, he should already know that I enjoy the annual sports month.

"Here is your meal, enjoy."

I look up as Isabella places down my meal and another beer. She also puts one down for Jasper and Emmett.

"Jasper, Emmett, are you both ready to order?" Bella asks looking between them.

They both ask for what I am having and she walks away. I let out a breath, glad she isn't going to make a big deal of my rejection.

"What's up with you?" Emmett asks as he looks between Isabella's retreating body and me.

"Nothing," I say, but he keeps looking and then smirks at me.

"She asked you out didn't she?" I sigh and punch him in the shoulder.

"Keep your voice down and it's none of your beeswax."

Emmett just chuckles. "Oh, you've got a little follower—well I guess she's a big follower. I mean lord alive, her tits are huge—you could get lost in them."

I roll my eyes. "She's fine, there's nothing wrong with her," I say getting pissed. I see her coming our way with Jasper and Emmett's silverware and onion rings. When I glance back to Emmett, I know he's going to say something, so I kick him hard under the table. He yelps and bends down rubbing his leg.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Bella asks as she looks at him, then to his leg.

"He's fine," I say as I glare at Emmett.

"Okay, um, the rest of your food will be right out."

I nod at Bella, but keep my eyes locked with Emmett's.

"What the fuck was that for?" he says as he sits back up. I shake my head at him as I drink some more of my beer

"So, I take it you like the big girls ..."

This time Emmett gets cut off with Rose slapping his head as she comes to a stop behind him.

"You better not be talking about any of my workers, and if you are talking about Bella—who wears the same size of clothes as I do—then you're going to find yourself very fucking lonely at night!"

Emmett holds up his hand looking at Rose. "I was just teasing him, and you're tall; I love getting lost in your titties."

Rose hits him once more; before Emmett can say another word, Rose has walked off. "Ah well, I'm tired tonight anyway," he finally says.

I shake my head at him.

"Here you are. Can I get you anything else?" Bella asks as she sets down the plates of food.

I shake my head as do Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay, well I hope you enjoy your meals," Bella says and walks away quickly.

"Hmm, she does have a sexy ass. That's the kind you just want to lick, squeeze, and bite," Emmett says. He snaps his teeth at Isabella's retreating form.

I kick him at the same time as Jasper slaps the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm your superior officer," Emmett whines.

"Only because Edward didn't want to be stuck working in an office all of the time," Jasper says with a nod at me.

It's true; I was given the job offer first, but turned it down. I wanted to be a police officer to make a difference, not push papers around a desk. Besides, I enjoy walking around the streets talking to the public, and again, I really hate the paperwork. I knew if I took the job, I wouldn't get out much and I'd be stuck in a white collar job, something I've never been interested in.

I end up staying quite late; there are only a few staff left when I finally leave. On my way out, I see Bella's still here, so I give her a little wave and she gives me one in return. I can't help feel I've hurt her more than I know for turning her down.

The next few days I'm in the office overloaded with the mugging files and trying to keep the idiots in line. It's quite late and I have just started my shift, when my cell rings. I look to the screen and see that it's Jessica. I take a deep breath before answering it.

"What now?" I bark knowing that it will be something one of them has screwed up.

"Um, there's been another mugging and this girl got hurt."

I close my eyes taking a deep breath. "Where did it happen?" I ask knowing that there should've been two on-duty cops at the park.

"The park," she says almost like she's afraid to give me the answer.

"Has she been taken to the hospital or is she still at the park?" I ask knowing that I'm going to have to deal with this myself.

"No ... um, she's here at the precinct, Edward."

I stand up and frown. "What do you mean, she's here. I thought you said she was hurt?"

"Well, you see, after she was mugged at the park, she came here on her own."

I blow out a breath of frustration. "I'm on my way," I say hanging up and making my way to where Jessica is in the building. When I walk in the open office, I scan the area and see Jessica at Mike's desk. They are both talking to someone with their back to me. I move into their view and glare at them. Mike and Jessica both pale. I give them a look that says we will address this later, before turning to the victim.

"Hello, miss, I'm ..." My words fall silent and stick in my throat when the girl looks up and I see that it's Bella.

"Bella?" I ask in shock.

"Hi, Edward," she says softly as she holds up her hand to wave. I see that it's bloody.

"What the hell happened?" I ask taking her hand. I watch as her eyes go to Mike and Jessica, before she starts to fidget.

"I was just telling Detectives Newton and Stanley . . ." Bella starts off, but her leg starts to bounce up and down. She's showing clear signs that she is uncomfortable.

I hold my hand out for her to stop talking and she does. "Come to my office with me, it will be more private and I need to take a look at your hand."

I hold out my hand for her to take and she does gently. I help her to stand and turn. I start to walk with her to my office without saying a word to Mike and Jessica. As we walk, I notice that Bella has a small limp on her right side that I've never noticed before.

* * *

**A/N: We had a lot of the same questions so we wanted to give you some answers. So here we go:**

**1. What size is Bella? Bella is about 50-60 pounds overweight. On a smaller framed person that looks like a lot. She is like a 14 on bottom and a 16 on top. However Nikky and I want to point out that neither of us agree that being a size 6 is where everyone should be. I for one am far from being perfect and the last pair of jeans that I bought was a woman's plus size 26Tall, so I am a BIG girl. With that said the use of the word _fat_ in this story is never meant to be derogatory-well at least when Bella uses it about herself.**

**2. How often will this story post? Once a day for 26 days-which also covers the how many chapters question that was asked. Oh and the chapters are averaged around the 1500 word count mark, but there are a few bigger ones.**

**3. Ages of Bella and Edward? At the beginning of the story Bella is 23 and Edward is 36.**

**We hope that you all continue to enjoy this story, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Nikky and Kasi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to the three wonderful ladies who keep us readable ... Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords.**

**Special thanks to MooAH for telling us what kind of characters she wanted.**

* * *

"Did your leg get hurt, too?" I ask as I open my door and she nods at me. "Take a seat, please. I'll just get my first-aid kit, unless you want to go to the hospital?"

Bella shakes her head at me and I grab the first-aid box from my desk.

"I'm going to clean up your hand and knee as you tell what happened, okay?"

Bella bobs her head again seemingly not to be able to answer me verbally. I take her hands into mine and start to wipe them clean with the antibacterial wipes I keep at my desk.

"I was walking home and wanted to think about some stuff. I was sitting in the park writing down just random thoughts. I was pretty caught up in my own thoughts, because the next thing I knew it was dark. I packed up my stuff and started to walk home. The next thing I knew, some guy grabbed the strap of my purse. Since I had the strap around my wrist, too, he didn't get away clean with it. He—the guy was not happy and turned around slapping me across my face. That's when I fell to the ground. The strap must have come undone, because then he ran off with my purse."

I look at her face and notice her hair is shrouding her features. I move her hair out of the way and see that half of her face is very red and there is a clear hand print there.

"Oh, doesn't that just look nice. I'm sorry Bella, but I'll need to photograph it."

"Yeah, I know," Bella says giving me a weak smile and a shrug. "The guy was about five-ten, reddish hair and hazel eyes. He was in his late twenties. I didn't see any marks or tattoos that would make him stand out. He had on black Sketchers, blue jeans, and a brown jacket—like an off market Car hart."

I smile nodding at her. "That's a really good description."

I watch as she blushes and bites her lip. "My dad was a cop, so things such as this have been drummed into me. I was always taught what to look for."

I notice she seems far off for a few seconds and then she shakes her head a little.

"He even taught me how to defend myself, but that went out the window."

I tilt my head a little shocked that she's a cop's kid. My mind tries to think if I know anyone with the last name Swan. "Are you okay with me looking at your knees?"

Bella nods quickly, looks away, and gulps. I watch her close her eyes as I push her skirt over the top of her knees. It's clear she's not overly comfortable with this.

"Does your dad work here? Do you want me to let him know?" I ask as I try to get her mind off of me cleaning her knees. Both of them are a little cut up from her fall. I look up at her when she doesn't answer me. "Bella?" I say and she glances up at me.

I watch as her eyes fill up with tears. "He passed away four months ago."

I frown a little and touch her arm gently. "I'm sorry, did he work here? I am not sure if I can think of a Swan," I say and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm from a small town a couple hours from here called Forks. My father was the Chief of Police there."

I let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, is there anyone you want me to call?"

Bella again shakes her head at me. "My mom passed when I was eighteen, and I've only been here three months, and I don't really know anyone apart from Rose."

I feel my heart starting to beat fast as I hear the pain behind her words. "Bella, I teach a self-defense class every Sunday at ten, you're welcome to attend. Once a month the class all stays after and we have coffee and chat?"

Bella bites her lip as she looks at me. "Where about is it held?"

I give her a kind smile. "It's here at the station in the gym."

"Are you sure it's okay, that I am not intruding or anything? I mean that you're okay with me being there?"

I look at her a little confused not sure what she's getting at. "Why wouldn't I be okay with that?"

Bella drops her head and her hair falls over her face again. "I haven't seen you in almost a week ... I thought ..." Bella stops and rubs her head. "I thought that I had embarrassed you by asking you out for a drink."

My mouth falls open and I look at her. "What… no, Bella, really I was faltered—but I didn't want to string you along—this," I say waving my hands around the room, "this is my wife, my child—my life."

Bella chuckles and nods at me. "Yeah, that was how my dad was, too."

"Then you must understand why I turned you down?"

Bella motions her head with a jerky move and gives me a weak smile.

I go through everything that happened again with her, writing it down along with a list of what was taken. I then take some pictures of her marks.

"Come on and I will give you a lift home."

I walk her to my car and open the door to let her in, before walking around to the driver side. As soon as I start to drive the music comes on. I frown a little knowing most of the younger people don't seem to like the old rock music. My hand goes to change it as Bella starts to sing along with it.

"You know who AC/DC is?" I ask a little shocked.

"Yeah, my dad was a big fan of theirs."

I shake my head as I chuckle. "I didn't think young people like you listened to this kind of stuff."

"I'll have you know I'm twenty-three, soon to be twenty-four, not some kid."

I grin at her knowing she's a little older than what I first thought. "How soon is soon?" I ask and I watch as she blushes and bites her lip.

"September," she whispers out after a few seconds.

"Does Rose know?"I ask knowing that Rose gives all her staff a birthday cake on their birthdays.

Bella lets out a little ugh and looks at me. "I'm hoping she forgets. Don't get me wrong—I think it's great what she does—but I'm just not the type of girl that likes the whole attention-on-me thing. I'd rather be given stuff in a small group of no more than six."

"Duly noted," I say. I chuckle looking at her from the corner of my eye.

* * *

**A/N: We want to point out that we were using the HWP and BMI calculators to figure out what Bella would be considered and at 5'2 and 180 pounds and size 14 bottom and 16 top she scored a BMI of 32.9 and anything over 30 is considered obese. Bella is only ashamed of her weight because of someone close to her who has always made her feel that shame. I hope this answered any questions anyone had. Thanks for reading and reviewing, we are so happy to see so many of you loving this already! Nikky and Kasi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**All normal disclaimers apply and again thanks to the ladies who keep us readable.**

* * *

I take her to pick up her spare set of keys and drive to her house address. "I'll just check over your house, before I leave," I say getting out of the car.

Bella unlocks the door and steps aside. I spend the next few minutes looking around the house making sure that it's secure, until tomorrow when she gets her locks changed.

"Make sure you put the chain on. I've already secured the one on the back door. Have your phone at hand at all times. Call 911 first, ask questions later, if you know someone's in the house. However, you can just call me if you're worried or feel unsafe at all any other time."

Bella holds up her hands. "Yeah, I know, you already told me this," she says with a smile. "I've already called and reported my cards as stolen, and the locksmith said he'd be here at nine tomorrow morning. Remember, I'm an officer's daughter, this was programmed into my head from a very young age."

I chuckle and give her a wink. "Okay, I'll be in touch about your case and I'll see you on Sunday for the class," I say walking out.

"You sure it's okay for me to join?"

I nod at her reassuringly. "Yes, of course it is, you'll be fine, really."

Bella doesn't look convinced with what I am saying.

"I'll take it easy on you for the first two classes, I promise. But after that, I'm going to be all over your ass making sure you know how to defend yourself."

"I'll see you then," she says and I notice the genuine smile on her face.

I wave at her as I walk back to my car. She seems to wait until I drive away, before going back into her home. I laugh shaking my head as I turn up my music and tap to the beat of the song against the steering wheel.

I walk back into the precinct and my smile falls when I see Mike and Jessica sitting there laughing as they talk with some of the other staff.

"Why are you two still here? Your break ended over half an hour ago."

They both look at me like they don't understand the question. "But we're dealing with the mugging?" Mike says a little confused.

"No, I was dealing with that, you are supposed to be at the PARK," I say, and again they both just look at me.

"But he has already mugged someone, why do we have to be there?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Because, I told you to be there, in case you forgot—it's your job! Speaking of doing your job, I want to know what the hell happened earlier—when Bella was mugged—because someone was not doing their job then either!" I yell and Mike pales.

"I was just wanting to warm up," Jessica pouts.

I look at her like she has gone nuts. "You were cold? It's summer time!"

She bites her bottom lip and looks around to the others for a rally of support.

"Did you call in for this break to warm up? Because I don't remember you asking for a break, or even informing me that you were going to take a break and sit in the car!"

"Don't shout at me," Jessica whines as her lip wobbles.

"How long were you in the car for?" I ask while glaring at Jessica.

"Half an hour," Jessica says in another whisper.

"So, let me get this straight, you start your shift, left late to go to the park, spent ten minutes walking and then took a half hour break?"

Jessica nods as her lip wobbles again. "I ... I ... I'm sorry," she says after a few minutes.

"Enough, Jessica you're supposed to be an officer of the law, toughen up. I swear you all better start doing your jobs better. If you had listened to your orders, maybe there would be one less mugging victim tonight!"

I walk away, before anyone can speak again. I pick up my outdoor police jacket and tell Emmett that I'm heading to the park. When I get there I start to walk around slowly, stopping when I get to the bench where Bella said she sat. I smile nodding as I pass a few people.

**~RTS~**

The days pass by without any leads, and we're still clueless to who's doing the muggings. I haven't seen or talked to Bella since the night she was mugged. I've found that she's been on my mind constantly—I'm sure that's just because she now becomes an open case of mine. I want to talk to her again, so I'm making my way to her work to talk to her. I walk in and see her serving a table. I make my way to one of the tables in her section. It doesn't take her long to come over to me.

"Hey, Edward," she says with a smile.

"Hey, Bella," I reply giving her a smile of my own.

"You still on duty?" she asks pointing at my uniform.

"I am, but I need to eat and I also wanted to talk to you again, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

Bella bites her lip as she looks at me. "How about I take your order and then ask Rose if I can take my break?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll have the burger with smothered fries and a Pepsi, please."

She gives me an eye roll before she walks away. I watch her as she talks to Rose, who looks my way before moving her head as she speaks with Bella. Bella then moves over to the bar and looks as if she's getting my drink. She lifts her head and looks my way before putting it back down.

"Here's your Pepsi and your utensils, the food will be up soon. Do you mind if I sit with you and have my lunch as we talk?"

I look at her a little surprised. The tone of her voices tells me she thinks I will turn her down. "That'll be fine, Bella."

She smiles at me placing down another glass of soda and her silverware, before walking back to the bar. Once our meals are ready, she brings them over and sits down across from me.

"So," she says cutting her grilled chicken sandwich in half, "you want to ask me more questions?"

I chuckle a little as I tilt my head at her, because she seems nervous. "Yes, I do, but first, am I making you nervous?"

Bella swallows as she looks up at me. "What, no ... what did you want to ask? I guess I'm just wondering what there could be left to go over."

"I was allowing you to eat first, but if you want us to talk as we eat that's fine, too." I notice that as I talk she blushes looking down at the table.

"Sorry, no rush, just sometimes my mouth runs away on its own and says whatever it wants."

I chuckle and pat her hand. "It's fine, and you're fine."

"Well, ask away, because now you have me thinking."

"Okay, did you see or notice anyone watching you when you were writing?"

Bella thinks for a few seconds then shakes her head a little as she talks. "No, it was actually a pretty quiet day. I saw the police pass me by a few times. Then there was no one for a bit ... no, wait, there was a guy with a dog. The dog was friendly and came over to me to pet him. The man who was with him said something about it being oddly chilly, earlier than normal. It was after that I realized how late it was and started putting my stuff away."

I frown a little. "Do you remember what the guy or dog looked like?"

"Yeah, the dog was black and had whiskers; the guy said it was a Scotty. The man was in his thirties, bald, looked a little scary wearing one of those jackets that flashers wear, but he was polite." Bella shrugs her shoulders at the end.

"Okay, I'll look into that. He may have seen someone hanging around. I would also like to apologize. The park is supposed to be manned with two officers at any one time, but the two that were on when you were there were a little cold," I say with a little disdain in my tone. I look to Bella as she chuckles.

"Charlie hated when his men would complain about being out when it was cold or raining and it was always raining in Forks. You have no idea how many times he would grumble about it. He found a way to curb it though. Whoever complained was given the duty of cleaning the bathrooms, including scrubbing the toilets."

I look at her a little confused. "There were only eight cops under Charlie. Sally did the cleaning as well as manned the phones. It was up to the others to clean the toilets if someone said they didn't want to be out in the rain."

I chuckle and smile at her. "That sounds like a good plan; I may even try it."

The rest of our lunch seems to go by with Bella and me just chatting about other stuff.

"I'll see you on Sunday, remember I know where you live, so you better show up," I say as Bella collects our plates.

I walk out and head back to the station to see if I can find this man and his dog that Bella had seen.

* * *

**A/N: Well what are your thoughts about Edward and his interactions with Bella in this chapter? Thanks again for reading and reviewing this story. Nikky and Kasi~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**All normal disclaimers apply.  
Thanks to the great group of ladies who keep us readable  
Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

I walk into the precinct gymnasium and put the paper and pen for people to sign in, on the counter. I get out the mats and start to set them up for my class. Once I'm done, I look around the class and let out a little sigh, not seeing Bella among the other girls.

"If everyone will come over to the mats, we'll start our warm up."

I watch them walk on to the mat and find a space.

"We'll do some stretches first, before the warming up exercises."

They all nod at me and I take ten minutes to help everyone get stretched. I make sure they each are easing their muscles for the workout, before getting them to run around the room twice. Once they do this, I head over to the paper to look it over. I get a weird feeling I'm being watched and look to the hall door seeing Bella standing there. I chuckle and walk over to it pulling the door open.

"You're late," I say and Bella jumps turning around as her hand goes to her chest.

"Fuck," she exclaims and then covers her mouth with her hand as she blushes.

I chuckle even more knowing I scared her. "Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. Come on in." I pull on her arm and lead her into the gym. I take a few minutes to run through the stretches I want her to do before directing the class.

The class lasts for an hour and a half. At the end, I give everyone a clap and tell them to be safe. A few of the girls come up to speak with me and I see Bella trying to sneak away.

"Bella, I want to speak with you, can you wait?"

She looks at the girls, then to me giving me a shrug and sits down along the wall.

"Okay, what can I help you with?" I ask the girls and they chuckle a little.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to join me for lunch?" one of the girls say as she touches my arm.

I look to her and then to her friend. "Sorry, I don't date people that are in my class," I say quickly as I move her hand from my arm.

"But you asked me to join the class?" she says looking a little shocked over the fact I turned her down.

"I ask a lot of girls to join, because I believe that every woman should know how to defend themselves. Besides, with these muggings that have been happening, it's even more important."

The woman takes another step back. "I thought you liked me. You always smile and say, hello."

"I'm sorry if you thought I was coming on to you..." I stop, tilting my head not really sure of her name.

"Katharine," she says a little harshly.

"Katharine, I'm sorry, but I only asked you here, because I thought you could use the class."

Katharine just huffs, walking away with her friend on her heels. I let out a sigh and start to pick up the mats.

"Where do they go?" I turn looking to see Bella holding one of the mats in her hands.

"In the closet at the back, right there," I say pointing to the open door.

Bella nods and starts to drag the mat over to the closet. With her help it only takes a short time to have the gym all cleaned up.

"So?" Bella asks looking at me and I look back at her for a couple of seconds before remembering I asked her to stay behind.

"I do a kick boxing class—well Jasper and I hold it together—along with Jasper's wife Alice ..."

Bella bites her lip and looks nervous.

"I just wanted to see if you would join; Alice is great! You may have seen her at Raising the Steak a time or two. She's like five-foot-nothing and pixie looking. I know she handles the incoming calls."

Bella smiles and nods. "Yes, I know Alice. She wants to take me shopping and play makeup with me."

I chuckle. "Yes, well, she'll want to teach you that, too. I just thought this might be good for you and you did great at this class."

"Any skinny moaning bitches in spandex in that class, that's going to makes fat chicks like me want to smack them or better yet sit on them?"

I look at her puzzled. "What?"

"You know, like Katharine, from this class; skinny girls that wear real tight clothes and if they stand sideways they disappear. They look down at fat girls like me. They do the whole 'Oh, this is so heavy, I'm not sure I can lift it' and it's a bottle of water! They say to girls like me, 'you would look so much prettier if you'd just lose some weight, have you tried not eating for a year?' Now, do you know what I'm talking about?"

I start to chuckle at the bimbo voices Bella is using, but I shake my head.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. No, we don't have any of them in the class. And Bella, you're not a fat chick."

Bella rolls her eyes at me and I spin the towel in my hand and snap it at her ass.

"Oww," Bella yelps as she rubs her butt cheek and turns to me. "Look, I know I'm a few, okay, more than a few—a lot of pounds overweight, there's no hiding that fact."

I raise my brows at her and cross my arms.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" she demands, yet still forms it as a question.

I chuckle a little. "Bella, you're fine. There's nothing wrong with you; however, if you want to lose a LITTLE weight." I stop shaking my head because I really see nothing wrong with her. Her figure reminds me of Marilyn Monroe's, and I always found the olden days models sexier, because they had curves and actual shape. "No, how about this ... if you want to be healthier and fitter, I could help you. If you happen to lose some weight, or a dress size, then that's great, but if not, still great."

Bella looks at me for a few minutes, before nodding at me. "I'll join your class. When is it?"

I smile at her. "Saturdays at seven."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then?" I give her a little wave and watch as she walks out.

I head into the changing room and grab a quick shower before heading upstairs to my office. I knock on Emmett's door and he yells at me to come in.

"Hey, we're still no closer on this, but I'm still looking for this guy Bella saw just before she was mugged."

Emmett sighs and rubs his face. "How are the kids getting on? I heard what happened and I understand why you were pissed, you had every right to be."

"They would be better if they stopped complaining. I have come up with something if they don't."

"Well, do tell," Emmett says, looking at me.

"I think for those who feel it's too cold outside to do their patrol times, they should have to scrub all of the station house toilets during their shift."

Emmett chuckles and gives me a grin. "Where did that come from?" he asks as he keeps laughing.

"Bella; her dad was the chief of police in some small town. She said that's what he used to do, when he got tired of the complaining, which I am past tired of it."

"Okay, I'll stand by you if you choose to do this, but I'm not sure what will happen if they go to a union rep. Of course, if they do, I will have to write them up for refusal to do their job in the first place."

I give him a nod in thanks. "I better get going. I'm due at the park for my shift."

I wave and head to my office to pick up my jacket, before heading to the park. On my walk around the park, I meet a lot of people who I stop and speak with, but don't see anyone out of the ordinary.

* * *

**A/N: Well seems like Edward is slowly becoming her friend. What do you all think?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

I am on my fifth walk through, when a dog comes running up to me. I bend down and give him a quick pet. I look up when I hear someone approach and smile seeing it's the man and dog that matches Bella's description from the day of her mugging.

"Hi, Sir, can I ask you a few questions?" The guy looks at me a little puzzled, but nods at me. "Well, first of all, I'm Detective Edward Cullen, what can I call you?"

"James," he says holding out his hand and I shake it.

"Were you here on Monday night, about seven by any chance? There was a girl sitting on the bench just down from here who petted your dog."

The man nods at me again. "Yes, Vicky likes her late night walks, and she's friendly."

"Vicky?" I ask.

James chuckles picking up the dog showing me her dog tag.

"Did you see anyone strange hanging around?"

"Why, did something happen to that nice girl?" he asks right away.

"She was mugged a little after she saw you, around twenty after seven," I say and the man pales.

"Is she okay?" I nod at him and the guy sighs.

"I saw two men hanging around. One was a little up from where the girl was – it looked like he was heading toward her and another was at the gate by the stairs. He looked like he had just gotten out of his car.

"Can you tell me what the guy in the park looked like?"

James tilts his head a little as he thinks. "He was tall, dark hair, I would say thirties and his hair was in a ponytail."

I let out a small sigh knowing this was not the person that mugged Bella.

"What about the other person?"

"He was younger, twenties, had reddish hair and was about my size."

I look the man up down and I would put him about five eleven, this looks like my guy. "What about the car, did you get a look at it?" I ask and James shrugs.

"It was a beat up, blue sedan."

I let out a sigh. I was hoping I could get more from James than this. "Listen, James, can I have your contact information in case I need to talk to you again?"

James gives me a quick nod and gives me his address. I give him my number in case he remembers anything else. I thank him for his time and he walks away with Vicky. I move to the bench and sit down as I watch the people pass.

"Edward," I hear my name being called and I look around seeing James running toward me.

"Yes?" I say standing up.

"That car, it's parked up at the gates right now," James says a little out of breath.

"Are you sure it's the same one?" I ask walking to him.

"Yeah," is all he says as he points to where the car is parked.

I make my way there and sure enough there is a beat up, blue car sitting there.

"Delta-39 to dispatch, come in dispatch?" I say in my radio.

"Go ahead Delta-39," I hear Alice reply.

"Delta-39 to dispatch, I need to check registration on a car tag number."

"Roger that Delta-39. Go ahead," Alice says.

"Washington tag. Golf. Four. Three. Two. Bravo. X-ray." I let go of my radio and look around the outside of the car. I look inside the window and in plain sight I can see a few purses that look to be pushed under the front seats.

"Dispatch to Delta-39, come in Delta-39"

"Delta-39, go ahead dispatch."

"The car has ten outstanding parking tickets and no insurance shown. More to follow," Alice says.

I smile even more knowing now I have reason to have the car towed.

"Car registered to a Ben Cheney, we have an address."

"Delta 39 to dispatch, I need a tow truck to impound the car. Vehicle needs to be held on the parking tickets, while I get a search warrant. I can clearly see from the outside of the vehicle a few purses, and I have an eyewitness who claims this same car was present at a previous mugging."

"Dispatch to Delta 39, tow truck in route."

"Roger that dispatch, over and out."

I pull out my note pad and write down anything that I see that's in plain sight and what is wrong with the car. I can tell it's possibly stolen property. I crouch down looking at the tires, when I hear someone approach the car. I look up to see a man fitting Bella description.

"Ben Cheney?" I say as I stand up. He drops what was in his hands and starts to run away. I run after him, but lose him in the middle of the park. I let out a sigh and head back to the car picking up a purse he dropped outside of his car.

I am soon joined by a woman who owned the purse Ben Cheney just dropped. She's even more upset when I tell her I need to keep her things for a bit. I also ask her to head to the station, so someone there can take her statement. She has only just left when the tow truck arrives. Because he had opened the car door, in the process of escaping a robbery, I no longer needed the search warrant. I send the car straight to the CSI team.

I head straight to my office and start to fill out the forms needed to gain a search warrant for Ben Cheney's home and a warrant for his arrest. It takes the rest of the day to get the warrants and to search both the car and his home. Sadly, Ben Cheney was nowhere to be found.

I look at all the stuff we uncovered knowing that this is going to take me the best part of week to find out what belongs to whom. Once everything is documented and logged by photos, the woman from the park is given back her purse.

I let out a sigh picking up one off the four journals confiscated in the search. Thankfully, there is a name at the start of the book. It's the same with the second book. However, the other two don't have a name, so I will have to read some to see if I can pick out who they belong to.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow there will be a LARGER chapter to read because it is the reading of some journal entries. Our Edward here starts reading them and just find it in his heart to stop reading them. Wonder what he will learn? Got any ideas?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**All normal disclaimers apply, all mistakes are ours, thanks to Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords for helping us.**

* * *

_September 2005_

_Hi, my dad and mom got me this for my sweet sixteenth. Not much happens in my life so I'll more than likely not have much to write about ..._

_I stop reading the first and skip a few pages._

_December 2005_

_I did it! I asked Jacob to take me to the winter dance and he said yes! YAY ... now I need to get a dress._

_Oh god what the hell is wrong with these shops! I went into ten shops to buy a dress, but none went over size ten! The last one directed me to another shop saying that it had clothes for girls like me. I went there trying not to over think what she said and how she said it._

_I arrived at the shop to see the most sickening colored dresses ever. None of them were nice. So what, because I take a size twelve I have to wear an ugly, brightly colored, flowery tent? I left empty handed. I'm planning on going to Seattle; maybe they will have something for me?_

_Dad gave me the speech and was not overly happy for me to go to Seattle myself ... I know that it's because he's a cop. Even being a small town cop he's seen and heard about stuff I don't want to even think about, but still ..._

_After a long talk he said he was not going to let me go on my own and Mom will take me on her day off._

I smile to myself knowing this is Bella's journal. For some reason instead of putting it down and going to the next, I carry on reading.

_I had a great day with Mom and got an amazing dress, YAY!_

_I hate my life! I really hate it. Jacob forgot ... HE FORGOT that I asked him and he said yes! It was only three weeks ago! My dad dropped me off on his way to work and I looked for him only to find that he brought Leah who had the same dress as me, but because she's a size freaking zero everyone was saying how beautiful she was in it and BIG girls like me shouldn't wear it._

_And Jacob, my longest friend, the person I have always, ALWAYS helped said nothing, the prick agreed. He said that I should go home and change, because the DRESS made me look FAT! His words! I wanted to tell him I was not fat, that I wore a size twelve and there may be a little more on me, but that's not fat. Fat is like a five-hundred-pound woman, but in saying that I would call them big girls not fat. But, what did I do, I nod my freaking head, pulled my hair over my face to hide my tears, as I walked the five miles home. I was so mad, I didn't take off the dress, I ripped the dress apart. When he called the next day, like nothing happened, asking for my help with his homework, I should have told him I HATED HIM. But no, I tell him to come over and end up doing his homework while he spent the time telling me how great Leah is._

_Let it been known that I, Bella Freaking Swan, am pathetic._

I frown hearing the pain in her written words. I close the book putting it to the side and getting on with my work. When I am done for the day, I pack everything up. Just as I'm about to leave, my hand picks up Bella's journal. I know I shouldn't read any more, but there's just something about this journal that makes me want to know more about this girl.

I arrive home and put one of the ready-made meals in the microwave and sit down with a beer. My eyes keep going to my bag. Finally, I sigh grabbing it and taking out Bella's journal. I randomly open it and start reading.

_May 2007_

_Jacob asked me out, he said that this past year he's really grown to like me! And he even says he knows he messed up with the winter dance. He said seeing me less has made him realize that he really likes me. Should I give him a chance? I should, right?_

I snort out a "no," but carry on reading.

_We had a date tonight. Well, Jacob came over to my house when dad was at work. I made dinner and we watched a movie. This still counts as a date, right? Anyway, he kissed me! He KISSED me! It was a real kiss not a peck and not a cheek kiss, but tongue and everything. I know it's sad that I got my first kiss at age seventeen, but still, he kissed me!_

I chuckle out loud over how young she sounds here.

_June 2007_

_Jacob wants to go all the way; I am not sure how I feel about it. Part of me says it's too fast; we've only been dating for three weeks. And then there's the fact no one knows that we are. He says he wants his private life just that, private! But, I have these alarm bells going off in my head; all the other girls he dated he told the whole school. He says it's different with me and I can't help but think it's my size that makes it all so different. With all that happened, I put on weight and I am now a size fourteen; well, I need a size sixteen on top because of the girls._

_Jacob got his way—we had sex! That sounds weird writing it down like that, but that's what it was. It was so planned it felt like we were doing a science experiment. We undressed – well, I undressed under the covers. Jacob said that he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. (See, I thought that was a part of sex, the undressing of each other and the touching?) Jacob undressed and then started to touch himself. I watched him close his eye and hum. I watched him as he got a little hard. I have never seen a penis before, but I thought they were supposed to be bigger when hard? Then he put on a condom and moved to me. Before I knew it, it was over! I know, I know, it was my first time, but still. Another odd thing though, I didn't bleed?_

_Okay, a really embarrassing thing happened. I had my yearly check up at the doctor and I told him about having sex, and he checked me over only to say that my barrier was not broken and still intact. The doctor said that I must have been mistaken or my partner never really entered me much. I wasn't sure, but I swear he mumbled that maybe the kid had a penis the size of a peanut. I guess that might be the deal._

I spit out some of my beer and start to laugh at what she wrote, but there's still a lot of hurt in her words. I really can't shake the feeling he was using her.

_Jacob wanted me to get him off by giving him oral sex; it was disgusting. I was worried that I would gag or choke on it, but it wasn't that bad. Jacob either wasn't very hard or he's just small. I am inclined to go with the latter. When he's hard, it fits into one of my hands and I don't have big hands. Jacob came in my mouth without warning and I ended up getting sick all over the place._

Fuck, he's small, really fucking small if what she says is true.

_After I cleaned up I was talking to him and the topic of my breasts came up. I told him that if they kept getting bigger I would be seeking medical help. I was too young to have a sore back. Jacob went white saying they were my best asset and shouldn't get rid of them. Then he said that my FAT belly was more likely to give me my back pain than my breasts. I told him to go and he did. I hate crying over him._

_It's prom night. I am dressed in a real great dress waiting on Jacob; I can't believe we're almost done with high school._

_Fricking Jacob Black! He had SEX with Leah on the roof of the hall. I was just down the freaking stairs and he ... URG. I dumped him; he told me it was my fault because I couldn't get him hard and my saggy pussy did nothing for him. He did and said all of this mean shit right in front of the stupid football team!_

Fucking asshole. He may have only been seventeen or eighteen, but it does not excuse what he did.

_August 2007_

_I am at college, I hate it! People are staring at me, making pig noises behind my back. This sucks, it's like freaking high school again, all over again._

_September 2007_

_My Mom's dead! How the hell can she be dead? She was fine when I left last month ... she was laid to rest today—my eighteenth birthday. Happy birthday to me ... NOT!_

_Dad is taking this real bad, he's just not himself. I can see he's hurting so much, and I can't leave him. The two weeks at college showed me that I am not ready for it, so I am going to stay here with him._

_September 2010_

_I am twenty-one today. Dad took me out; he said it was special day. The only reason I agreed was because he was working so much. It felt like I lost a part of him when mom died. I still miss her so much and I miss my dad, too. My day was going great until Jacob showed up!_

_Yes, he is back! All cocky about his great degree he got at college. Leah is back, too, and if it is actually possible, I think she's even thinner than what she was. Her first comment to me was 'Ah you're still here? Still fat, too, I see how much you have put on now?" I wanted to hit her and tell her I am still a hundred and eighty pounds. I'm still taking a size fourteen or sixteen just like I did when I was eighteen and that it's her that smaller. But I didn't, I just kept my mouth shut as she tore away at me._

_May 2011_

_Jacob wants to try again, he says that he's older now and grown up. I told him I was not sure and he had to show me that he was different._

"Fuck, Bella, please say you didn't give him another chance. He hurt you, he's hurt you so fucking much already," I say out loud.

_June 2011_

_Leah and Jacob are the 'it' couple again! YAY! He really showed me that he cared. But I am done with him. Anyway, we were never good as a couple._

Good girl, but I can still hear the hurt in her words.

_Feb 2013_

_My dad is dead, DEAD. He's dead; I'm all alone, and it's my fault. He was working on some case and I was at work at the diner. I knew he planned to go straight to Bill's to go fishing as he had the weekend off. I was going to stay in, but Jacob asked Leah to marry him, so I HAD to go out. After all, I was like a sister to Jacob. Ha! A sister he kissed, got hand jobs and blow jobs from! Oh and then there's the whole sleeping with each other six or seven times. I didn't get why Leah would want me there. Why would you want the person who slept with her man, was his first at a lot of things, why? I don't get it._

_But I soon learned why, turns out that Jacob told her she was his first, that they were each other's firsts. I felt sick when she told me how great their first time was and how they would always remember it. ARGH!_

_Enough of them; on Monday, I made my dad lunch and went to drop it off to him. I arrived at his work and walked into his office like I always do. He looked like he was sleeping, but I knew ... the smell alone told me he was dead._

_The smell must've traveled out the door as the others came running in. All I could do is just stand there looking at him. It turns out Bill canceled the trip and my dad stayed to work on some stuff. He had a heart attack and died. The others never go into my dad's office if he's not there and thinking he was away; there was no reason for them to knock on the door. So, he sat there dead in his office for three days. With the door being closed, the smell was contained to that one room until I opened it._

_They all say that all the red meat he was eating was a big factor, and I should have made him eat salad, and eat healthier, but I didn't. Why does this make me feel like a bad daughter?_

_I had to say goodbye to my dad today. Bill sat up in the front with me and held my hand the whole time. I was just making sure everyone had everything, when I overheard Jacob, Leah, and their little gang talking about me. They talked about how sad my life is, and how I've never done anything. It hurt to listen to them, but they were right, I haven't done anything. I am twenty-three, and I've been in this town my whole life. I've pined after some snot-faced boy who didn't deserve me. I had dreamed when I was younger, to get married to a great guy like my dad; to have a family. To have a job, that I love, but I could still spend most of my time with my family. But, it was my dream, my want, my need._

_I went home and just looked at everything. I couldn't stay there, it was so empty. I drove around town, trying to find something, someone, but I didn't and I knew then, there was nothing in this town for me. When I arrived back home, it was dark and I was stupid. I didn't turn on the light and ended up tripping over a table. When everything fell, my eyes landed on a card that read. 'It's never too late to make your dreams come true'. It was one of my dad's cards; every week he would pick a card out, sometimes it would say something, other times it would tell you to do something. He would always try and do whatever the card read. I sat there holding this card crying. I was there the whole night, on the floor. When morning arrived I cleaned up, putting the table and card back. I wasn't sure what made me pick a card, but I did. The card said 'Time for a new start, pick somewhere to go' so here I am with a map and a pin. Seattle here I come!_

_April 2013_

_Well, I am in Seattle. With the money I got from selling dad's house, I got myself a little home. I even managed to get a decent JOB. It's a little grill place called Raising the Steaks. Rose, the owner, is really nice. It seems to be the place to eat for the local police; in a way it makes me feel more at home, closer to my dad._

I feel myself smile a little that, my favorite place sounds like it has helped her.

_My card for this week is, 'if you don't love yourself then no else will, change something about yourself that you don't like.' With much thought I decided on losing weight, not because Leah said I had to, or even because Jacob was turned off by my fat, but because I want to. I am a hundred and eighty pounds and wear a fourteen on the bottom and sixteen on top. My aim is to be hundred and forty pounds and ten on bottom and twelve on the top, but I'd be happy as a twelve on bottom, fourteen on top. I DO NOT WANT TO BE A SKINNY GIRL._

_I am having a great day! HA! HA! My first day at the gym, I was met with skinny girls that are there to hook up with what they see as fit guys. The looks they gave me bothered me. I told them that I have been this weight from my late teens and no matter what, I really can't seem to lose weight. I was met with 'have you tried, LIKE not eating. You know a few days without food, wouldn't like kill you!_

_I refrained myself from telling them that wouldn't work as your body would go into farming and start to store all the fat it could and break down the muscle. I could also pinpoint the misuse of the word LIKE, too, but no, what did I do? A big FAT—like me—nothing._

_I am really not going to last in the freaking gym if I keep banging into the skinny anti-burger eating, spandex-wearing, plastic Barbie bitches. Why the hell must they look at me as if I am cockroach? Okay, I am fat; that doesn't make me stupid, deaf or have a brick for a heart. Did they think the closet they were talking in led them to Narnia? And as they were in this magic place, I wouldn't hear them talking about me? Or was it simply I am fat and know it; therefore, that gives people the right to say shit about me when they don't know me?_

_I may say one or two things in my book about these girls, but I would never say something about them to someone when they're standing in that room. URG I'm so sick of this shit when, does it end?_

_May 2013_

_JACOB FREAKING BLACK ASKED ME TO STAND UP FOR HIM AS HIS BEST MAN—WOMAN ! Then when I said no, he did the whole guilty thing where I am his sister and he was sorry he hurt me, that he loves me, but loves Leah more, and if it was me that was getting married, he would stand by me if I asked him to. When that wasn't working, he reminded me that he's all I have left, as much as I wanted to say he was bull-shitting me, what he said had truth to it. I really am freaking all alone now. So, of course I said yes…._

_Went out with Leah to pick out the dress and I got the great delight of trying on the tents YAY! To all dressmakers: just because a girl is bigger boned, doesn't mean she has to wear tents that make her look even bigger; we can look sexy elegant, too, you know?_

_June 2013_

_New card ... 'make a new friend; ask someone to have drink with you.' Argh! Just great!_

_There is no one I can ask ... I mean really, there's no one. I get along with Rose and Angela and already have coffee with them every so often. I am sure the card meant a new person. Then there's SBIS—Skinny bitches in Spandex—asking them is NOT a good idea. They'll more than likely use me as the ugly fat friend when they pick up guys._

_There may be someone I can ask. There is this guy Edward, he comes in at least three times a week. He normally comes in and leaves alone. People do join him during his time here, though. Usually, it's Emmett, and Jasper. I asked Emmett, he's dating Rose and is Edward's boss, about him. He told me Edward is a quiet and a friendly guy, but doesn't really have time for friends. For some reason he wiggled his eyebrows when he said this. The times I have served Edward, he has been nice. I know he's a cop and that's something I admire and understand. I was thinking of asking him for a coffee, he really seems to be a good friend and one that will understand that I like to stay at home!_

_I'm so freaking stupid, I asked him, but he thought I was asking him out on date! I mean, really, like I would do that? Look at me and look at him! It took me four days to pluck up the courage to ask him to have a drink with me as a friend. Not only that, but you just need to look at him, it's clear he works out, and then there's me who looks like she's never been in a gym. I am just going to stop now! I'm just making myself depressed._

* * *

**A/N: So a little look inside the life of Bella Swan today. What are your thoughts, other than Jake is a POS ... (at least in this story.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**All normal disclaimers apply**

_**(the start of this chapter is the very end of her journal entries)**_

* * *

_It's been a week and Edward hasn't come back in. Rose picked up on my worry and said that Edward does this from time to time when he has a case. I didn't have the guts to tell her what happened, but I can't shake the feeling that he's trying to avoid me. Not that I blame him, if he really thought I was asking him out on a date, he has every right to avoid me._

_As the whole make-a-new-friend fell through, I pick a new card. 'List three things you want to accomplish for next year.'_

_I would like to be able to say what I feel, and say NO without the guilt._

_Night classes, I would like to learn something new._

_Be able to going to the gym without feeling bad or let people's thoughts get to me._

_Maybe Jacob and his little followers are right; I should just forget it all and go home. I just wished I knew where that was now. Hell, maybe I should just get a load of cats!_

That was the last thing she had written, so that must have been from the night she was mugged. I rub my face feeling really guilty. I am so fucking big headed that I really thought she was asking me out. If I'd had known she was just trying to make new friends I would've said yes. I throw the journal on my couch and head for the shower.

I seemed to toss and turn with Bella being on my mind the whole night. Which, if I would just admit it, and be honest, she's been there ever since she asked me out, as a friend. In the very beginning I was sure it was just because she was a case, but now after reading what I did in her journal, I'm not as sure anymore. Hell, I'm not even sure why I kept reading it.

When I arrive at work, I start handing out the purses and belongings to the staff. I tell them to return the stuff, but only after confirming that it does in fact belong to the victim they are trying to return it to. It's sad I have to remind them of this fact, but I feel the need to do so, because quite frankly, they are a foursome of idiots. I honestly think a trained monkey could do a better job. I end up with Bella's stuff, which I know I kept for myself for my own personal reasons, but I'll never admit it to anyone.

I walk up to Bella's door and knock, I hear her yelling from inside that she's coming. The door opens and Bella's standing there in her housecoat looking at me. I hear a small bark and look down to see a puppy's head poking its way out of her housecoat pocket.

"We found your purse," I say after a few seconds go by.

"Come on in," Bella says shaking her head.

I walk in the door and wait for Bella to lead us in to the living room, but instead she walks into the kitchen. She sits at the table and takes the puppy out and starts to feed it from a small bottle. When I hear more yelps I move forward looking in the box that's sitting on the table. I can't help but smile at seeing two more puppies.

"These yours?" I ask picking one up bringing it to my face as I pet him.

"Yes, no, maybe—I found them abandoned. The vet said they're still very young and still need to be fed. She gave me some bottles and milk for them."

I nod at her and sit down.

"They just all want to be fed at the same time."

I give Bella a smile, placing her belongings down and picking up one of the little bottles and begin feeding the pup in my hands.

"We know who mugged you, but he's still on the run. We're hoping to catch him soon. The good news is we got back nearly everything you lost. The only things that were not there was your cell and of course the cash."

"At least I got most of it back, right? Besides, there really wasn't much money. My cell company has already canceled my old phone and sent me a new cell." She holds it up showing me.

"Okay, Cooper, you're all fed, Edward is feeding your sister Sal, so that just leaves you Finn," she says picking up the last puppy.

"Where did you find them?" I ask as I clean off Sal's face.

"They were in a black bag behind Raising the Steaks. Who would dump such cuties?"

I frown and shrug a little. "I'm not sure, are you planning on keeping them?" I ask and I see Bella's eyes light up.

"I probably shouldn't, but I think I'm going to get super attached to them."

I chuckle as she kisses Finn and places him in with his brother and sister.

"Uh, this looks like it's been read, you'll more than likely find him asleep somewhere," Bella stutters out with a nervous laugh.

"That would be me, I had to find out who it belonged to," I say pulling my hair.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry. You must have wanted to blow your brains out?"

I shake my head at her. "No, I found you really funny, and while we're on it I owe you an apology."

Bella looks at me confused. "You see, I seem to have this really big head, but in my defense I do get asked out a lot. So, when you asked me for the drink—that's what I thought, but after reading and remembered your words—I know it was me. I would love to take you up on the offer of friendship if still in the cards?"

Bella bites her lips and nods at me. "I would really like that."

"Now that we've got that part settled, I'd better head back to work, or nothing will get done. I'll come back see you guys soon," I say petting the puppies. I grin at Bella who blushes and rolls her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you felt he shouldn't have read all of her journal entries like he did, and that is was highly unprofessional - and for that we agree, but we did in order to tell a story, sorry for offending anyone. I will give Edward this, he admitted to reading them, though he didn't admit to his need to read the majority of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nikky and Kasi~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**~RTS~**

* * *

It has been two months since Bella and I decided to be friends, and I now spend more time at her house, than I do at my own. The puppies are all doing great and Bella has become very attached to them, so have I. I'm really happy that she has decided to keep all three of them.

I walk into Raising the Steaks and wave at Bella as I take my seat.

"Have you had your break yet?" I ask when she brings my normal two beers to start over to me.

"No, not yet."

"Can you join me?"

Bella nods at me with a smile. "Yeah, I'll put in our order and let Rose know."

"Okay, well then I'll have the usual," I say with a smile and she rolls her eyes.

"You do know there are other meats, right, and you're going to be getting the salad, too."

"But red bloody meat is the best," I hum out.

"Yeah..." Bella says as she walks away.

It only takes five minutes for her to come back with our meals.

"Can I ask you a huge favor?" Bella asks as she bites her lip.

Before I can respond, the staff starts to singing happy birthday. I look up and see they're all coming our way. I look to Bella and she gives me a pointed stare.

"If you had anything to do with this, I am going to shoot you with your own gun," Bella grits out between her teeth.

I hold my hand up shaking my head. "I forgot it was your birthday," I say quickly hating the words as soon as they are out of my mouth, but I really did forget. "Sorry, by the way for that," I say feeling badly about it.

"Don't be; we only just became friends—besides you know how I feel about all this."

Bella stands up greeting Rose and the other staff. "We agreed that you weren't going to do this."

Rose rolls her eyes at Bella. "No, you agreed, I said nothing of the sort. Now make a wish and blow out your candles."

Bella holds her hair back and closes her eyes then blows out her candles.

"What did you wish for?" Angela, another waitress, asks smiling.

"That the stupid dress I'm being forced to wear at my stupid ex's wedding would magically disappear from the world."

Rose and the others laugh and I pull my eyebrows together not getting it.

"Happy birthday, Bella, and just tell her you're not wearing it," I try to console.

Bella let out a little sound and sits down.

"I mean it, Bella. Don't let the bitch treat you like shit. Tell her what's on your mind. Wait, better yet, I can go and cut it up for you."

Bella just sits there and looks at me. "You can do something better for me than that."

"Tell me, whatever it is, I'll do it or get it for you. I feel bad for forgetting your birthday and I want to make it up to you."

Bella grins at me. "Well, I was going to ask you—since Jacob's wedding is next month—I was hoping that you will come with me? I mean, if you're not doing anything?"

I look at her knowing this is something she's been worried about for a while now. "I'll tell you what—I'll come—if you come to all my football games?" Bella just looks at me.

"I was planning on going to the games any ..."

I cover her mouth chuckling. "Just agree."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Fine, I agree, just promise me that you won't let me do anything stupid at the wedding. You know, the stupid dress just popped in my mind, there's no hope. You should just stay here."

I tilt my head at her. "How bad can this dress be?"

Bella swallows and looks down. "Bad, I look like an overweight whore. It's a bright neon pink ripped sheet. It is very horrid, the dress looks like a bunch of straps, and it's just not pretty at all."

**~RTS~**

"Come on, Bella let me see the dress?" I ask for the fifteenth time. I watch her pout a little.

"Fine, but to get the full picture, I have to put the stupid thing on. Feel free to change your mind about coming."

I chuckle shaking my head as she walks away. I sit on the couch with the dogs at my feet, watching NCIS while I wait.

"Well, this is it," Bella huffs from behind me.

I turn to look at Bella and my mouth drops open, as I see the dress she is wearing—what dress there is anyway.

"That's a ... I mean it's," I say stopping again.

My eyes travel up and down Bella, trying to find the right words. But really, this is not a good dress for someone as curvy as Bella.

"It's fine, Edward, I have eyes, I can see this, I know!"

My eyes go to Bella's face and I see the hurt and embarrassment in her face as she holds back tears.

"Oh, honey, it's not you—it's the dress—you are very beautiful."

She shakes her head. "No, really I would understand if you changed your mind, hell I don't want to be seen with me in this."

I move to her giving her a hug. "Bella, the only thing I don't understand is why. Why are you wearing this if you don't like or feel comfortable in it?"

"He's all I have left. He has been my friend ever since we were in our mom's tummies. It's just hard to let go of the only thing I have left."

I pull her on my lap as I sit back down. "Friendship is a two-way street, honey. You can't allow him and his woman to treat you so poorly. You are very beautiful and I find nothing wrong with you or your size. Also—on a side note—this dress would look bad on anyone. I mean really, what the hell is this girl thinking?"

Bella puts her head on my chest as she chuckles.

"Go get changed, we're going dress shopping," I tell her sitting her back up.

"But I need to wear this, it's her wedding."

I grin at her. "Yes, you may have to wear this piece of shit for the wedding, and photos. But you can wear what you like to the rehearsal dinner." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she giggles.

"So what do you say, you want to upstage the bride the day before her wedding?" Bella smiles and jumps up almost skipping to get changed.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you wonder if he just pities her, but he doesn't. They slowly became friends and they enjoy each others company.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~RTS~**

* * *

Bella and I dropped the dogs off with Rose who said she'll be happy to watch them for the weekend, while Bella and I attend the jerk's wedding.

We walk in to our joint room at the hotel where we are staying. "Oh, um, there is only one bed? I'm sure we said two singles?" Bella says as we look at the king size bed.

"Yeah, there was a mix up," I say lowly to her. She looks at me in mild panic. "It's fine, Bella, I think we can share just fine."

She nods at me, but still looks unsure.

"Bella, we're both adults and we are good friends, we will be just fine. Now, do you want to go for a shower first?"

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks." I give her a little wink and she grabs her toiletry bag and towel before heading in. I hang up her two dresses along with my suits, getting us settled.

When she walks out wrapped in her big fluffy towel, I give her shoulder a squeeze before heading in for my own shower, taking my suit with me.

I let out a breath when the water hits me; I know I need to be here for Bella. At the same time there is no way I am going to stand by and let people be assholes to her. In the short time we have become friends, I have found her to be loyal, loving, and really kind-hearted. Where she doesn't really put herself down a lot, she never stands up when others put her down.

She seems to keep her inner thoughts to herself instead of just saying them to the person. She's so worried about disappointing people, that the only person she is disappointing is herself. I am hoping with time, and having a good friend, she will learn that it's okay to be angry at them and say no, or say that they are upsetting her with their words. A true friend will understand, support you, and be there for you, like you are for them.

Once I am dressed, I knock on the door to check that Bella is decent and it's okay for me to come in.

I walk in and my eyes go right to Bella, who looks so fucking beautiful in the elegant little black dress we found for her to wear.

"You look amazing! You're really going to outshine the bride tonight," I say with a chuckle as Bella rolls her eyes.

"You're looking very James Bond-dapper yourself, Mr. Cullen. I think this is the first time I've seen you in a suit."

I nod at her with a grin, knowing I hate wearing suits, but for her this weekend, I will with a smile. "Yeah, I suppose it would be. I only wear them if I have to. Are you ready?" I ask offering her my arm. She bobs her head as she links her hand with my arm.

It doesn't take us long to arrive at the restaurant. We're not one of the first to arrive, but we're not the last one either.

"Bella, oh my God, you look great," calls a young man.

"Hi Seth," Bella says as she hugs the young man with dark hair. "Seth, this is my good friend Edward. Edward, this is Leah's brother, Seth."

I shake his hand as he frowns at Bella. "Couldn't just say my friend Seth, did you really have to tell him that Leah and I are related?"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Bella asks with a sigh.

"Nothing new, she's just crazy like always," Seth says.

"Bella?" a snotty sounding female calls out.

I watch as Bella struggles to keep the smile on her face. "Hi, Leah, sorry we're a bit late."

Leah waves her hand in front of her. "You're here now that's the main point, who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Leah, this is my friend Edward. Edward, this is the bride-to-be, Leah."

I look to Leah, seeing she's not looking at me, but scanning Bella up and down.

"What are you wearing? Come with me, I have a better dress for you."

"Thank you, Leah, but I like this one," Bella says nicely.

Too fucking nicely for the way this bitch is talking to her, if you ask me.

"Good God, Bella, you're never going to find a man dressed like this."

"I am happy on my own," Bella says, and I can hear the hurt behind her words.

"Do you really want to die a virgin, I mean really?"

"Leah, as you can see, I'm a man, and I can tell you that Bella, is very beautiful in what she wearing. Hell, I really don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

Leah just looks at me. "I thought you were her 'friend?'" she says using her fingers to air quote the word friend. She then turns back to Bella. "Tell me that you are not lowering yourself to being just a fuck buddy? I mean, I know that you're fat and gross, but you could lose weight and find someone decent."

I narrow my eyes at Leah. "No, she is not any of that and we've just started dating. I like to woo the woman I want first, not just fuck and duck. As for Bella and her looks, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would and will go the extra mile for her. Now, if it's okay with you, I'd like to dance with my girlfriend."

I don't wait for Leah to reply and lead Bella to the dance floor.

"Thank you," she says softly to me.

"Anytime, baby. Oh, and can I just say you are far better looking than what she is, not just on the inside, but on the outside. too. Has she always been that thin?" I ask taking another look at Leah.

"No, it looks like she's lost more weight."

I let out a breath. "Why isn't her family concerned; don't they know she clearly has an issue? If she were my sister I would drag her ass to a doctor—that cannot be healthy."

"She's just naturally thin—"

I shake my head at Bella cutting her off. "No, honey, she's not eating; there are clear signs all over her body telling you this. Look at the tone of her skin, and the thinness of her limp hair."

"I'm really not sure; I know she's always been a picky eater."

I pull Bella a little closer to me. After a few moments of silence she opens up to me, about what Leah said about us.

"She's going to tell everyone one you're my fuck buddy."

The sadness in her voice hits me hard, and I kiss her head.

I take a deep breath calming myself before speaking. "And we'll just correct them and tell them, I'm your boyfriend," I say grinning broadly at her.

Bella looks at me as if I've lost it.

"We've been friends for a couple of months now; you should know that I protect my friends. Besides, this will be good for me to have a beautiful girl as my girlfriend, even if it's only for a few days. Let me do this," I say softly to her.

"May I cut in?" a harsh voice says at my side.

"No, you may not," I say without turning his way.

"Bella?"

"Jacob, I'm dancing with Edward right now; he is my boyfriend after all. We can talk later."

I grin at her, not just over the fact she agreed to my plan, but for the fact her head didn't turn toward Jacob while she spoke.

"You can bet on that," Jacob snarls and I can hear him moving away as Bella ducks her head.

I slowly lift her chin, until her eyes meet mine. "You are better than them. We can leave any time you say the word. Sometimes, we need to cut people out of our lives, because they become cancers to us."

Bella swallows visibly and I know she gets my point.

"You're not alone any more, Bella, I'll be your friend, always—well for the next two days I'm your man."

Bella chuckles and leans her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her as I pull her closer.

When the song ends, she pulls back and I place my hands on her face kissing her lips softly. When my lips touch hers, I get this lightning bolt that shoots straight through me. I open my eyes and just stare at her, wanting to know if she felt it, too. As I look at her, my breath catches at just how beautiful I think she is.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you make your way to your seats? Dinner will be served," the DJ announces.

I lead Bella to our seats and help her to sit, before I take my chair beside her. The dinner and the rest of the night seem to go by fairly. I'm glad I get to meet some of Bella's old friends, and none of them came across as harsh as Leah did. When we take our leave for the night, we smile and joke as we head back to the hotel. I know that I'm not the only one glad to be back in our room.

I change in the bathroom again letting Bella use the bedroom. When I believe enough time has passed, I walk in to see Bella getting the bed ready. I look her over seeing she's in a night shirt and what I think are called boy shorts. I swallow as I feel myself harden over how sexy I find her. There's really something about the way her body curves in all the right places. It makes me want it to be curved around my body. Then there's her ass—Emmett is right—she has a really nice luscious ass. God, I so want to fuck her—shit no, I can't think like that. I close my eyes and mentally count to ten trying to cleanse my thoughts, before walking to the bed.

I lie down on the bed and face Bella pushing her hair out of the way. "Will you show me around town, before we leave on Sunday?"

"Really, you want to see the town? There are only three or four places worth seeing," Bella says with a chuckle. "Two of the best places are the police station and the other is the school, then you're out of historic buildings."

I smile at her. "Yeah, those and I want to see where you grew up."

Bella nods at me slightly. "Okay, that sounds great. Maybe, I could stop by and put some flowers on my parents' graves. I really haven't been a good daughter—it's been almost six months since I was last there."

I take hold of one of her hands placing a kiss on it. "It's hard, Bella, and you're still so young. If you want, I'll come with you, but I'll understand if you need to go alone."

"It would be good if you came with me, I think. I mean, I kind of want to show you off to my dad. I need to let him know that there's another good cop out there that's been looking out for his baby girl."

"I will always look after you; goodnight, sweetheart," I say kissing her hand again.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of Jake and Leah when meeting them outside of her journal?**


	11. Chapter 11

**~RTS~**

* * *

The next morning, Bella is almost dragging herself around slowly to avoid putting on her dress.

"Come on, Bella, the sooner you put it on the sooner you can take it off."

Bella rolls her eyes at me and stands behind the closet door. She steps out and I smile at her.

"You look great," I tell her. I wanted to say beautiful, but at the same time I didn't want to lie to her, and that dress is an eyesore in every way imaginable.

Bella's eyebrows rise as she looks back at me.

"Maybe I should rephrase that slightly, how about this: you are a stunningly beautiful woman. Your hair is so full of life, and the way that you have it curled and pinned up high is allowing people to see your beautiful face."

I move closer and look deep into her eyes, so she can't miss the truths I am saying. "You have amazing eyes, I feel as if I can get lost in them." I clear my throat trying to get my thinking back in order. I place my hand flat on her chest. "This, in here, is one of the most amazingly beautiful hearts I've ever known." My fingers linger between her breasts. "As for your body—you, my girl, have a fucking sexy body—I am not the only one to think this," I say wiggling my brows at her. "Just because you have to wear this hideous, hot neon, pink strappy mess of ugly-ass dress, doesn't change all of that."

Bella shakes her head and smiles at me. "That was some pep talk; okay, let's do this."

I grin at her and take her hand giving it a kiss before we walk out to the waiting car. I sit with the other guests and watch Bella and some girl—Emily I think—walk down the aisle.

The music changes for Leah to walk down, but instead of watching her, my focus is on Bella who's looking at me with a shy smile on her face.

The wedding seems to drag on and on with all kinds of stupid shit, Jacob and Leah had added in it. It felt like I was at some boring-ass play that was showing an even more boring love story. I really think I now know more about Jacob and Leah than I do about Jasper and Emmett!

The photos and dinner seems to be even longer. I am over the moon when it is all done and Bella is free to sit with me.

"Are you having a good time?"

I smile at Bella. "Yeah, I am now," I say with a wink. It's not really a lie, and I am having a good time now that Bella is sitting with me. I'm planning on us both enjoying the rest of the day.

"Here, try this," I say holding out some of my chocolate cake I had saved from dinner. Bella goes to take the fork from me and I shake my head. "Open up," I say and she does, and I feed her the cake.

"Hmm, that is good, but my own is better."I chuckle a little over fact Bella had not only saved her cake, too, but took the opposite one from me.

Bella holds some out on her fork for me to taste. I lean forward to take it, but keep my eyes on her. At the last second she flips the fork forward so the cake goes all over my face. I chuckle and grab the back of her head and kiss her hard. As she kisses me back, I feel myself letting go.

"Bells!" I hear that puissant Jacob say in a mean tone.

I groan and growl as I feel her pull back a little. I open my eyes and Bella mouths sorry to me.

"Yeah, Jake?" as Bella speaks, Jake wraps his hand around her arm.

"I need to speak with you," he says looking at me as he pulls her to stand, "privately."

Without letting Bella speak, he yanks her away, and I get up and quickly to follow them.

"What the hell man, don't you understand the word private?"

"Yes, I do, but if you don't remove your hand from her, I will break it."

Jake just chuckles, but lets Bella go and he moves toward me, but Bella jumps in front of me.

"Jake, what's gotten into you? You know what – I don't want to know. Just say what you want to say, and let me be."

Jake looks at Bella and smiles. "I want to talk, too, but just to you," he says sweetly.

I hold back the sarcastic chuckle that's fighting to come out. It's so clear how he got over on Bella so much over the years.

"Jake, I will tell him whatever is said, so just say it."

Jake's mouth drops open as he looks a little taken aback by Bella refusing him.

"B, I just want to catch up; find out how you're doing. We can't do that with him growling at me."

Bella moves back into my open arms, which I wrap around her. "Jake, I am fine. I'm working at a really nice bar and grill. My boss has quickly become a really great and close friend. Edward here is teaching me more self-defense. I have three dogs. More importantly, I've been really happy these last few months."

I tighten my grip around Bella as I kiss the top of her head staking my claim. I smile a little as I feel her relax in my arms.

"But, come on, Bells, it's not you. When are you coming home? What's the deal with you two? How could you bring your boyfriend here and flaunt it in my face. Do you have any idea what all this lovey-dovey shit you're pulling with him is doing to me? You were practically fucking him in there."

"What? I was not! Jake, according to you, we didn't date each other. You made that clear to me when you chose Leah. What did you want? Did you want me to stay single and cry over you for the rest of my life? Did you think I'd always be in the background waiting for you?"

By the look on Jake's face, I would say that is exactly what he wanted. "Bells, come on, I love you so fucking much, but I love Leah more. Please, you know how I feel about you and this is hard enough without you bringing someone with you. You were meant to come alone, like always," Jake says in a fake pained voice.

"Then why give me a plus one option on my invite? This isn't meant to be hard on you. You're supposed to be marrying the love of your life, no one else should matter to you at all."

Jake sneers at Bella seeing she's not backing down with his fake heartbreak bullshit. "When this fucker dumps your obese ass, don't come crying to me.I'm only looking out for you, and if you love me as much as you said you did, you would have lost the ton you carry around."

I move forward as I place Bella behind me.

"You better fucking watch your mouth," I say and I feel Bella's arms wrap around my waist.

"Or what, chubby-chaser?"

I take a sharp breath and not hurting Bella, I free myself from her arms. I pull back my fist and punch that cocky-mouthed bastard right in his face.

"You fucker," Jake mumbles as I move toward him again, but Bella pulls on my arm.

"Jake, lose my number, I'm done—so done with this shit."

I look at Bella seeing she's trying to be strong, sound strong, but there's so much hurt in her because of what he said.

"If you leave me, then you don't have anyone. No family. No nothing. I mean fuck, I've been your only friend."

"No, you're wrong, because I do have friends, better friends than you've ever been. Goodbye, Jake."

Bella pulls on my arm as she heads for the door.

"I fucked you so I could make it great for when I had sex with Leah. You were nothing but a cheap fuck toy for me. Do you have any idea how disgusted I felt seeing you naked under me? It's why I started to fuck you from behind, so I didn't need to look at your fat fucking body or ugly-ass face. Oh, and the only tight hole you had was your ass. Even your blow jobs were shit!" Jacob yells really loudly—a little too loud actually—when we open the door, the entire hall of people is looking our way.

A movement catches my eye and I see a fuming Leah coming toward us. "You fucking bitch, you fucked my man?" Leah says as she slaps Bella across the face.

"No, he was with me first! I was his first. You weren't dating him at the time. I haven't touched him since the two of you got together," Bella says as she holds the side of her face.

Leah raises her hand again, but I catch it in time to stop her from striking Bella again.

"You're lying, you fat cow," Leah screams with a sob and I let her arm go.

"Leah, I am sorry, I was drunk. She got me drunk, baby, and then she blackmailed me. I love you—only you." Leah keeps her eyes on Bella the whole time Jacob babbles out his lies and bullshit.

"Leave right now, before I kill you, you home wrecking slut."

Without a word Bella starts to walk to the main exit. I follow her grabbing our jackets as we pass them. I help Bella in the car and walk around to my side.

"Well, I don't think we're friends anymore," she says in a small voice.

I sigh and take hold of her hand. "Bella, you deserve something so much better than his kind of friendship."

"I know, it's fine, I just can't believe he'd be so cruel."

I look at her finding it hard to believe that was the first time he talked down to her. "This can't be the first time he's been mean."

"Sure, he's been an ass to me, and he's said things about my size. I know he's never liked how big I am. He made me feel cheap before, too, but never like that, never so I felt really cheap."

"I am sorry, love. Is that the first time you didn't back down from something he wanted you to do?"

"That was the first time I stood my ground with him. Normally I cave, not wanting him to say things like that."

Bella lets out a chuckle and I look her way a little.

"When I read a story or see something in the news about a woman or man who stays with people who abuse them, or hurt them in some way, I always wonder what holds them to that person. Why stay when all they do is make you cry? I really should've paid more attention to my own life."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Saturday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All normal disclaimers apply. Special thanks to the girls who keep us readable: Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords.**

* * *

I pull back into our hotel and park the car. "It's harder to look at your own life and see a clear picture. Come on, let's go and have a drink," I say getting out. We make our way up to our room.

"I'm going to get out of this abomination of a dress," Bella says as she picks up her bed clothes.

"I'm going find us something strong to drink and ice for your face," I say with a wink and head out the door.

When I get back to the room, Bella is sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Want to play a game?"

"I'm not really sure," I say rubbing my face.

Bella just looks at me puzzled.

"I am very competitive and hate to lose. I hate to lose, even when it's for fun. The last time I played a game of cards, I snapped and it was against a six-year-old. I made him cry when I won the fourth game in a row."

Bella looks at me holding in her laugh, while I give her a sheepish grin.

"We even changed the game to Go-fish, which I won also, and I did a little victory dance when I did, like this." I show her the dance and that's all it takes for her to laugh at me.

"Well, that's okay, come on, and I swear I'll let you win."

I frown at her. "I don't need you to let me win; I can win on my own!" I say moving toward the bed. I sit across from Bella grinning at her. "So, my lovely, what's your poison?" I ask holding up vodka and Scotch.

"Vodka," Bella says right away and I pour her a shot glass full of her choice.

"Okay, here are the rules; you lose, you down the shot and tell me something I don't know about you."

"If you lose?" she asks.

I shake my head at her stopping her talking. "I don't lose."

Bella rolls her eyes and I open the bottle of beer and hand her one. "Let's get this started."

At that we start playing our game of gin rummy. It only takes me five minutes to win the first game.

"I win," I boast. I hand her the shot glass and she downs it in one go.

"Shit, I don't know what to say. I mean, you've read my journal. Okay, once when I was fifteen, I masturbated in the bathroom, only to scream out in pleasure, which caused my father to run up banging on the bathroom door."

I chuckle as her face gets red. "Was Jacob the person you were thinking of?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"You said one fact."

I roll my eyes and start to give out the cards again. "Okay change of rules. Since you brought up that I've seen your journal, now the winner gets to ask the loser a question. No holds barred the loser must answer."

We play the game again and I grin once more playing my last card from my hand. "I am just that good, yes I am," I gloat.

Bella groans falling back on the bed. I move over her a little and pull her back up. "I'll even take a shot, too," I tell her as I move around and it changes our positions on the bed.

The way we are now sitting our legs are twisted together. I realize by looking at us, that anyone who saw this would assume we were a couple. My foot is by her bottom, her foot is by mine. Our other two legs are entwined, with hers resting on mine. We are very close, and the touching feels quite intimate.

I lean to the side and pick up our glasses and fill them. I hand her shot to her and down my own. "Who were you thinking of when you were getting yourself off?"

"I'm not sure; there was a cop I saw when I was with my father at the station in Port Angeles."

I raise my brow at her showing her I want more.

"How old was he? What was his name?" I ask.

"Late twenties."

I chuckle. "So are you telling me that you've got a thing for older men who are cops?"

"Shut up and hand over the cards."

I look at her as I hand them to her. "You don't trust me?"

"Nope, for all I know you're counting cards, stacking the deck or some shit."

"How do I know, you won't do that?"

"Because unlike you, I don't cheat," she quips.

I shrug my shoulders and she deals them out. "If I was going to cheat, we would be playing for clothes."

Bella stops for a few seconds looking at me.

"What… I told you, I think you're hot. I'm a guy and take any chance I can get to have a naked girl in my presence."

This time, the game lasts longer, mainly because Bella and I keep talking instead of playing.

"So, Miss Beautiful, what are you going to blame this time?" I ask as I play my final card, winning yet another game.

Bella pouts at me and I shake my head at her, handing her another shot glass. "So, what do you want to know now, hmm?" Bella asks before downing her shot.

"Do you ever think of me when you do that? You do still do it-don't you?" I watch as she blushes. "I bet you look beautiful when you come undone," I say without thinking.

"I ... I… yes, I still do that, but I have toys now. And yeah, you're there sometimes when Emmett or Jasper can't make it."

I look at her and she winks at me. "Oh really, but I bet I can make you scream the loudest."

"That's for me to know," she replies back instantly.

"Hmm, is that so? Okay, I think this should be the last hand," I grin at her, "If I win I get your shirt."

Bella just looks at me, then shrugs her shoulder. "If I win, I want your pants and shirt."

We shake hands and Bella deals. "Why Emmett and Jasper?" I ask.

"Why not?"

"Emmett is doing Rose and Jasper's with Alice," I deadpan.

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice are all swingers, well just between them. However, Alice and Rose think I need a little relief, so they invited me to their party."

I drop my beer bottle as I look at Bella. The feeling of lust is overshadowed by the jealousy that I am feeling. "I'm going to fucking kill them."

I look to Bella as she chuckles. "I'm kidding; they're not swingers."

I close my eyes. "Fuck, don't do that – wow you got me—wait—do you think of them or was that a joke, too?"

Bella shyly nods at me. "What about me, Bella, do you think of me?"

Bella just gives me a coy smile.

"I call," Bella says putting down her cards. I grin at her and lick my lips.

"Maybe, I can make it real," I say showing her my winning hand.

"That shirt is mine," I growl moving forward a little as Bella starts to unbutton it. I swallow keeping my eyes on hers as I kiss her lips. I take the shirt from her as my hands run down her back. I make her arch closer, as I pull her toward me and down on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well where do you think this will lead?**


	13. Chapter 13

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords for your help, all mistakes are ours.**

* * *

I kiss her lips and bite on her bottom lip.

I feel Bella's hands run down my body and bring my shirt up my back. I stop kissing her breasts until I get my shirt off. Soon I'm right back there kissing her body.

"You are more beautiful than I imagined," I say and look in her eyes.

I watch her as her eyes flick from mine to my pants and back.

"Want me to take these off?"

Bella bites her lip and grins at me nodding. I stand up at the end of the bed and I pay attention to her face as she watches me. Just like I thought they would, her eyes widen taking me in.

"Wow, I mean—holy fuck—you're huge!"

"Are you sure you want this? Because I really want you; if you need me to stop, say so now and I will."

"No, I want this ... I want you," she says seductively.

I move back down on her and kiss and lick my way back up her panting body.

"If it gets too much or you need to stop, just tell me, and I will."

I look right in her eyes to make her believe my words and she kisses me, hard. "I want this more than anything."

"Thank you, God," I say.

Afterward, once we both are functional, I move to her side and pull her close. With just the sheet covering us, we drift off to sleep together, fully sated.

**~RST~**

I wake up and groan as the light hits my eyes. I go to move my hand over my face, but it brushes against Bella. I frown looking down seeing her head on my chest. I smile remembering last night. In all of my life, last night was by far the best ever. I know that's not because Bella and I know each other, because I have known some of the others, but it never felt that intense. As I am thinking about it, I lean forward a little kissing her head.

There is a part of me that knows I can't give her marriage or commitment, things I'm sure she needs and wants. But, there's a larger part, which hopes she'll want keep doing this for the time being.

She means so much to me and I know I will accept what she says, no matter what.

"Shit, we're in Forks, why is it so bright?" Bella asks roughly.

"Because we drank a shit load and are hung over."

"Hmm, what time is it?"

I look to my watch and take a few minutes before I can focuses on my watch's face. "Ten," I say putting my arm back around Bella.

"I say we stay here for half an hour, then get breakfast and you show me this town."

"That sounds good to me," Bella replies.

I smile happy that she's not moved away. I kiss her head again before closing my eyes.

"Edward," Bella says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for last night, I ... I never knew it could be like that."

"Believe me, Bella, it was that way for me, too, we need to get you some pain pills."

"How did you know?"

I chuckle as I feel Bella face heat up. "Because, it's perfectly normal."

Bella slaps my chest. "Thank you."

"Of course"

Bella lets out a sigh. I kiss her head not wanting her to think about her bad past. Before I know what's happening, Bella is kissing me all over my chest.

"Bella, what ..." I stop talking as Bella's mouth wraps around my cock. "Oh fuck, Bella, baby, yeah ... fuck, that's good."

My hands go in to Bella's hair as I take a hold of it.

I growl and flip her back on to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this little lemony chapter. I want to touch base on something, they will not regret this. **


	14. Chapter 14

**~RTS~**

I look at Bella who is sitting on the shower floor next to me.

"We need to stop or we're never going to get out of this room."

Bella chuckles a little. "Yeah, I've never done that three times in a row before."

"Four, if you count last night," I counter.

Bella grins at me and I can see the blush on her face. "Okay, four, are you ready to see my town now?"

I nod at her and jump up, pulling her up with me. I pull her to me and kiss her. I groan when I start to get hard again.

"Fuck, quick dry off and get dressed. Maybe he'll go away." Bella looks down to my cock shaking her head.

She bends down and I swear she's going to give me head again. "You'd think that you never get out to play, with the way that you're behaving. Was Edward mean to you and grounded you?"

I chuckle slapping her ass. "Careful or you'll be grounded for the next few weeks."

She laughs at me cheekily and heads off to find clothes. Soon Bella and I are dressed and she directs me to the local diner for a late lunch.

"This was one of my dad's favorite places. It doesn't sell beer, but he did like the food and most of his buddies were here."

I look around seeing that it's a nice little place.

"Bella, dear, I heard you were back."

I look to the old woman that seems happy to see Bella.

"Yes, but we're heading home later today. Tia, this is Edward."

Tia looks to me and gives a warm smile.

"Her boyfriend," I say with a wink at Bella as I shake the woman's hand.

"Oh, well, I do hope you know how lucky you are to have such a lovely girl."

I chuckle a little. "Believe me, I know."

"You better take good care of my girl or else."

"I will, I promise."

"Good, now what are you having?"

"Two large breakfasts and two coffees please," Bella says.

Tia writes it down and walks away.

"She seems nice."

"Yes, she is. She sort of took care of my dad when he was here. She's like the town mom."

"As much as I think she's nice, she's not sexy like my waitress at Raising the Steaks."

Bella looks up at me through her eyelashes. "You know you already got laid, a lot. There's no longer any need to butter me up. After last night and this morning, I would give it to you anywhere; hell I would even let you have your way with me right here."

"Don't tease me or I may really take you up on that. Besides, I'm not buttering you up; I'm just telling you how things are."

Since we came here, I've been noticing that I seem to tell Bella whatever crosses my mind. I've told her how I feel a lot more, and oddly those feelings of finding her sexy have increased tenfold lately.

Tia comes back and puts down our breakfast and coffee. We eat breakfast and Bella points out some of the town's older people.

"Okay, where to next?" I say handing her my car keys. In the end, Bella shows me the police station, school, and her old house that now has a new family living in it. Lastly, we go to the cemetery where her parents are laid to rest.

"This is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad, this is my friend Edward," she says as she sits in the grass next to the joint headstone. I sit behind her and keep my arm around her as she talks away to them. She tells them everything that's been happening in the past few months for her.

After Bella is done, we head back to the hotel collecting our bags and checking out.

"I was thinking that as we don't need to pick up the pups until tomorrow, you could stay at mine, or I could come over to your place?" I say questioningly not wanting our time together to stop.

"I would like that," Bella say, biting her lip.

I take her hand kiss it, placing our joined hands on my lap.

"I'll come to your place. I'll just stop home and pick up my uniform."

Bella nods at me. "Yeah, you start at six tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah," I say with a pout.

"That means once I make sure you're all fed, I can go back to bed."

"What are you planning on feeding me?"

Bella looks at me chuckling. "Food," she deadpans but then gives me a smile.

I pull up outside my apartment building. "You know you are free to still stay at my place, too, even if I am not there."

"Okay," Bella says with a smile.

"Do you want to stay here or come up with me?"

"I'll stay here and sleep."

I chuckle and kiss her. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Oh, just leave your clothes in the back and I'll wash them for you tomorrow."

I look at her and she opens one of her eyes.

"What? You don't have a washer, I do and this will save you a trip to the Laundromat."

"If you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now go and get your sexy uniform and come on, my bed's calling for us. Can't you hear it?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say as I closing the car door. It only takes me a few minutes to check over my apartment, pick up my uniform and check the mail. Before you know it, I'm back out to the car.

"It's just me," I say softly to Bella as I get in and she stirs. "Come on, let's get you home."

I drive to Bella's house and by the time I get there, Bella is sound asleep again. I grab her purse and our bags and open her front door. I sit all the bags down before heading back out and picking up a sleeping Bella and carrying her in and up to her room.

"Edward?"

"Shush, you're home, give me time to lock up and I'll come help you get ready for bed," I say softly in her ear.

"I'm too heavy for you to carry," Bella mumbles out.

"Bella, I've been bench pressing two-fifty for a long time. You're fine and besides, you're already in your bed."

I move out of her room and lock my car and then lock up her house. When I get back to Bella's room she's right where I left her.

"Okay, let's get out of these clothes," I say softly and I strip her to her panties and pull the covers over her. I then strip, leaving only my boxers on and set her alarm before climbing in bed behind her. Within seconds, I'm sound asleep with Bella wrapped in my arms.

The alarm wakes me a little after half past four. "Get a shower and I'll make your breakfast," Bella says yawning as she turns off the alarm.

"You don't have to, you can just sleep."

"No, I am good to get up."

Bella kisses me softly and walks out of the room. I chuckle shaking my head as I make my way to her bathroom.

When I'm ready, I join Bella in the kitchen. She's not only made breakfast, but has a pot of coffee done and the first load of washing on.

"What would you like for lunch?" she asks as she sits my coffee down.

"Anything," I say and Bella nods at me.

"You keep this up and I may never leave," I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you will, I know you like your space."

I swallow hearing the small amount of hurt that she's trying so hard to hide.

I stand up and walk to her. "Bella," I say with a sigh, "we need to talk about this." I wave my hand between us.

"We're friends, who were seeking human contact between and with each other. I know it's more than fuck buddies, but what you give me now is really all you're able to give. It's fine, I accept that. I knew that before I slept with you, Edward."

I give her a small smile. "I wish I could give you more, but ..."

"Your job comes first; it's your life and has been for almost twenty years."

I nod at her a little. "I don't want to lose your friendship. Bella, that means too much to me—you are important to me. I care for you a great deal. Please, if your heart is overly invested in this, tell me now because I couldn't stand it if it was and I end up hurting you," I say softly as I take her face in my hands.

"You won't, you told me where I stand, Edward. And rest assured, if it changes, I will let you know."

I bob my head at her. "I better get going," I say knowing I need to head off to work.

"Okay, give me three minutes to finish making your lunch."

I let her go and head back to the table finishing my coffee and breakfast.

"I'll come over when I am done at work."

Bella nods at me, but looks tired.

"Okay, go back to bed," I say kissing her on her soft pillowy lips.

"Thanks for lunch," I say and then I kiss her again.

"You going to be late if you keep kissing me," she mumbles out between kisses.

I smile kissing her lips one last time. "Okay, I'm off, I'll see you tonight," I kiss her again as she chuckles at me.

I wave to her as I get in my car. As soon as I drive off, I feel a fight inside me to just drive back and give her one last kiss. I have no idea what in the hell has gotten into me. These last few days have been amazing, but I just don't have time for relationships.

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi, Edward, how was it?" Emmett asks as I walk in.

"It was eventful."

Emmett just hums. "Bella's pups are amazing; Rose and I had a great time looking after them. We were talking with Jasper and Alice; it's been a bit since the last time we all got together. We're thinking about getting together Saturday after the game. Do you think you could come up with a date? Rose's going to ask Bella along, too, Alice's friend Garrett is single and Rose thinks Bella and he will make a cute couple?"

I swallow back the jealousy I feel coming over me. I'm sure it's just because she's my friend. I mean, I don't want her hurt, besides currently I'm sleeping with her and I really don't share well.

"Hmm, I'm not sure that's a good idea to set her up," I say and Emmett just looks at me.

"You got something to tell me?"

I shake my head at him. "Well, Bella's a nice girl; Rose likes her a lot and I think it would be good for her to start dating. You know, get herself a man?"

"She does not need a man to make her happy or to make her life complete."

"Edward, do you have feelings for her? If you do, I'll tell Rose and Alice to back off."

I shake my head. "She's my friend, I don't want her hurt."

"Okay, I'll make sure they tell Garrett that Bella's 'big brother' will be there, too."

I hate that fact Emmett just said I was Bella's big brother and start to feel pissed off.

"I better get to work," I say walking back out of his office.

"Your files are on your desk," Emmett yells.

I walk over to my desk and see the small pile of work I need to do. The day passes with what Emmett said on my mind. There are so many different voices saying different things in my head, all of which just piss me off.

I feel myself calm when I pull up outside of Bella's house. As soon as I walk in her house, all three pups coming running up to me.

"I missed you guys, too," I say as I pet them.

"Hey, how was work?"

I look up seeing Bella standing there with flour over her face and hair, yet she still looks amazing even more so with the smile she gives me.

Garrett, Bella and Garrett, I hear over and over in my head.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asks and I jump up kissing her hard as I grip a hold of her hair.

"Fuck, I want you," I say as I start to pull at her clothes pushing her back to the wall. As I rip her top from her head, me and mouth go to her breasts and Bella moans and start to pull at my hair.

"Please, I need to be inside you," I say in a whiney, needy voice.

"Fuck me, please, Edward," she begs back.

Before rational thoughts can come into my mind, both Bella and I are naked and I am fucking her hard against the living room wall. Shortly before either of us reaches our climax, we fall to the floor in a heap. I continue to fill her and she starts to moan out my name. When her insides squeeze my cock in a stranglehold and her mouth falls open in a silent scream, I pump my release deep inside of her.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that?"

I look at her from the corner of my eye and shrug. "You look sexy, I couldn't help myself."

"Edward, I had flour all over me."

"Yeah, I know, it was sexy."

Bella chuckles, but gets a serious look on her face. "Rose invited me for dinner. She said Alice has a friend, Gary ... something like that, and they want to set me up."

I look at her not really able to get a read on her voice.

"Garrett, yes, Emmett said something today. I've been invited," I say with a roll of my eyes. "He said I needed a date."

"So what's the code on that? I mean, I'm not sure I would be able to do this, if you were also having sex with another girl."

"Are you going to sleep with Garrett?" I ask not looking at her, but playing with her hair.

"No, I can just about keep up with you. I'm not that kind of girl anyway."

I hold back my grin. "Good, I'm not bringing a date—as you know, I don't date."

"Good," Bella says matching my answer.

"That it is," I say back to her.

"I need a shower," Bella says as she sits up. "Want to join me?"

I chuckle, nod and kiss her again.

~RTS~

The week passes pretty much the same way. I go to work and head right to Bella's. Some nights we sit and talk before heading to bed together. Some nights we fuck each other the whole night. I have yet to spend any time away from her and I'm in no hurry to head back home.

But, today is Saturday and I have a game, followed by the dinner and set-up date night at Rose's.

I get changed and head out to the basketball court with the team. My eyes scan the crowd of people and stop when I see Bella standing there along with Alice and Rose. I give her a little wave before warming up with my team.

The game seems to go by fast and I get even more into it hearing Bella yelling and cheering me on. It's down to the last three minutes and we are tied. I catch the ball and my eyes land on Bella who is jumping up and down yelling my name. I grin, knowing I need to score this last point. I don't want to do it for my team or even because I hate losing, I want to do it for Bella.

I throw the ball at the last second and it's nothing but net. I feel my whole team all around me, but the only person I want is Bella. Almost as if reading my mind Bella leaps into my arms.

"That was great and so fucking hot," Bella whispers in my ear. "Can you stay over again? I could give you a massage as a reward for playing a great game?"

"You can count on it," I whisper back to her and then put her down. I have a feeling people are looking at us and when we turn our heads we see Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice just looking at us in shock.

"What's with you all? You're all standing there like you're a part of, The Return of the Body Snatchers."

"See, I told something was up," Emmett says in a bad attempt to whisper.

"Emmett, we can hear you," I whisper shout back at him. "There's nothing going on. However, I don't know about you two," I say pointing to Emmett and Jasper, "but I'm heading for a shower."

I let Bella's hand go and kiss the side of her head.

"Come on, man, what's going on with you and little Bella?" Emmett asks as we walk into the showers.

"As I have said, nothing."

"Yeah, there is," Emmett says back to me and I just glare at him.

"I would have to agree with Emmett, there does seem to be something more between you both. Just make sure you know what it is that you really want, before it slides past you."

I turn on the water blocking out the rest of their chatter. Once I am dressed, I head back out grabbing a hold of Bella and telling the others that I will drive her to Rose's house.

We arrive and Bella takes a deep breath. "I think we need a code word?"

I look to Bella tilting my head.

"You know, when we want to get the hell out of there?"

I chuckle and nod at her with a smile.

"I will just say let's go, but if you feel uncomfortable at the table say twilight."

Bella chuckles a little. "Hmm... okay."

"Come on," I say getting out. I put my hand on the base of Bella's back and we walk in together.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Rose asks dragging us in. "Okay, Garrett, this is Bella," Rose says as she pushes Bella toward him.

I take a look at him seeing that he in his late twenties. He has brown hair and eyes and seems to like what he sees as he stares at Bella.

"And this is his sister, Kate. Kate, this is Edward."

"Hi," Kate says.

"Hi," I say back looking to who spoke to me. My eyes instantly go to Bella to see if she likes what she sees in Garrett, but I am a little taken aback that she looks hurt and her eye are to the side of me. I turn seeing a woman smiling at me.

"Hi," I say sounding confused.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Bella says softly.

"Sure, Bella it just ..."

"I'll show her, I need to put our jackets away anyway," I say and walk out the room with Bella.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she nods, and I just look at her.

"She's pretty."

"Who?"

"Kate?"

"Kate?" I ask still unsure what she talking about.

"Garrett's sister, the girl Emmett brought to set you up with."

"What?" I ask as my eyes widen, what the hell is Emmett thinking.

"Were you not listening?"

I shake my head at her. "No, I was paying attention to see if you liked Garrett and if he liked you," I say sadly to her.

"Oh, he just met me, I'm sure he doesn't like me."

"Oh, he likes what he sees, trust me, I can tell. You know this is only the first part and when he gets to know how wonderful you are, he's going to want you even more."

I again have this raging jealously inside me and all I want to do is fuck her, so he'll hear her scream my name and not his.

"Edward, Bella, what's taking you two so long?"

I swallow and look at Rose.

"We were just coming," I say helping Bella out of her jacket.

"The bathroom is just in there?" I say pointing at the door.

I put our jackets away and wait for Bella to come out of the bathroom.

"Will you sit next to me," I ask her softly. I smile when she bites her lip nodding.

"There you are, I thought you fell down the toilet," Rose says as we walk in. I look around seeing that there are only two spaces left. One next to Kate and the other is next to Garrett. I pull Bella to the seat next to Kate and push her down, and I sit on the arm.

"Edward, there is an empty seat over here," Alice says waving her hand to the other seat.

"I see it, but I'm fine here."

"So, Bella, Rose tells me you work with her?" Garrett asks stating the obvious.

"Yeah," she says shortly.

"Are you liking it?"

"Yes, very much."

"What else do you do?"

Bella looks around the room seeing everyone is watching her and it only takes moment for her leg to start bouncing. I move mine so it's next to hers.

"She's got three puppies that she has nursed from when she found them as almost newborn deserted. She attends my kick boxing class and is getting really good. What about you, Garrett, what do you do?"

"Well I'm a vet," he says with a smile.

"Oh, a vet, that's nice; why don't you tell us about you," I say quickly, before he is able to ask Bella anything else.

As soon as Garrett starts to talk Bella lets out a breath.

The night seems to almost drag and has quickly become one of my most hated nights this far. Mainly because Garrett's not getting the hint that Bella is shy and not interested. He keeps asking her questions, which is just making her more uncomfortable.

"What's your favorite part of the day?"

I roll my eyes at his lame question.

"Twilight," Bella says and her eyes flash to mine.

I move my eyes up and down so she knows I agree.

I let out a loud yawn.

"Oh God, look how late it is," I say looking at my watch seeing it's just past eight.

"If you don't mind, do you think we can head out, Bella?"

"Oh, of course we can go."

I stand up helping Bella up.

"Edward, you can go, but Bella can stay," Rose says.

"I'll get our jackets," Bella says quickly and runs off to get them.

"I drove her, remember?"

"Garrett can drop her off."

"No, I need to take the pups out for her."

"I'm sure Bella can do that."

"She was mugged a few weeks ago, remember?"

"Then Garrett can walk with her."

"Look, Rose, I know you mean well, but I am not letting her walk about the street with a guy she just met."

"Edward," Rose yells.

"No, Rose, I am a big brother, I understand," Garrett says.

I glare at Garrett. "Edward, here's my number," Kate says handing me a card.

"Kate, I'm sure you're lovely, but I don't date. I'm married to my job."

Kate just smiles at me. "I married to my job, too, but everyone needs someone now and again—when the nights get cold, if you get my drift. That's all I can offer, so that's all I am looking for."

I feel a little brush and feel the gasp of air come from my side and I look to see Bella standing there with our jackets looking sad again.

"Kate, as I said, I am sorry, but no."

I hand her back her card and turn to Bella taking a hold of her hand and walking out.

"I'm sorry," Bella says as we start to drive.

"About what?" I ask having no idea why she feels the need to say sorry.

"Kate, I mean, she's like the perfect woman for you. Someone who is looking for what you are, and she's pretty. But you were too busy saving my ass to get the hook-up."

I shake my head at her. "No, Kate really didn't do anything for me. She's far too thin and like I brunettes," I say with a wink.

"I thought Kate was every straight guy's type."

I look at her again questioningly.

"Easy," she says.

"Yeah, you pegged that one," I chuckle and look back to the road.

"Okay, that was not nice, sorry. I'm sure she's not really easy and I'm just being a bitch."

I shake my head at her. "That's why you're my friend. Come on, I want my massage," I say parking the car.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you think they handled that? **


	16. Chapter 16

**~RTS~**

"Oh, fuck, Bella, this feels so good," I say as she rubs my back.

"If I hadn't already had sex with you, I would say this would be the best thing ever. But I have, so this is the second best thing ever."

I hear Bella chuckle. "So, first sex, and then a massage, huh?"

"No, not just sex; sex with Bella, then massage from Bella, then football, and alcohol and sex with others is way at the end of any list"

"What about your job?"

"That's my life," I tell her. "There's no number for it, because I need it, without it, I'm not me."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I turn my head to see if that was hurt I heard. Not seeing her right as I turn around so that I'm now on my back, and she is still straddling me.

"I have had three. My first was in high school, for two years off and on. Our last split up was when we went to different colleges. Second was in college; it lasted for a year, again it was off and on. I ended it for good when I found her getting fucked in the park with what she said was her best friend's boyfriend."

Bella eyes flash with hurt and worry.

"It was fine; really, I was over her within a few weeks. My last was after I became a cop. She was fine at first, and then slowly she would moan about the overtime, and the time I put in to the sports and activities I enjoy. She always wanted to go out when I had a night off. All I wanted was to relax with a beer and chill in front of the television. There were loads of other things, and I know I am partially to blame. I couldn't open up to her and ..." I have never been able to explain that girlfriend.

"But being a cop, you can't just leave your work at the station. There are days that follow you home, and it's not always easy to talk to someone outside of the same line of work. You face the dark side of life in our world on a daily basis. There are days when you are even surprised and horrified about how dark it can be."

I just look at Bella and nod as she speaks.

"Edward, my dad was a cop. He may've just been a small town cop, but he would help out in Port Angeles. There's one time that sticks in my head, it was when I was fifteen."

I watch as she blushes a little and I know this is when she met the older cop she fantasized about.

"Mom had gone away on a bachelorette party weekend trip. There was a girl that had gone missing from Seattle. She was twenty, I think. Anyway, the way she disappeared caused alarm and her boyfriend was living in Port Angeles. They were searching the woods leading toward Forks.

"The Forks' connections, is how my father came in to it. I ended up helping the search party look the first three days. I had to go to school on the fourth day and that was when she was found. She had been beaten and left for dead. She died because of her injuries and the elements. My dad was one of the ones that found her along with some of the Seattle police force."

I swallow as she talks, some of this feels familiar and then it dawns on me—this was one of my cases.

"The body was in a bad way, not only because of the beating she got, but because some of the wild animals had eaten some of her. Mom and I had gone to drop off Dad some dinner, and this Seattle cop was talking to the woman's sister. He was so caring, and listened to her, even allowed her to cry on him. I never saw his face, but it's just the way he was with her that sparked desire in me.

"It was three days later and my dad was really quiet. It took my mom three days to get him to talk. It turns out the girl was still alive after being beaten. Dad said that the medical examiner said the animals were eating her and she was still alive, but she was too badly hurt to fight them off."

I pull her to me, seeing the tears coming to her eyes.

"That was the day I really knew what my dad did and the price he paid to be a hero."

I kiss her neck and hold her close to me. "It was me," I say in her ear.

"What was?"

"The cop, from Seattle, it was me. That is the case that broke me and my last girlfriend up, forever. I was on the case from the start. I had met the girl a few months before, even arrested the fuck of a boyfriend she had. But she dropped the charges. Her sister and I both tried to make her stick with them, but she wouldn't. So when she went missing, her sister asked for me to be on the case. When we found her, I knew it had to be me that told her."

"I'm sor—"

I quickly kiss Bella lips not letting her say sorry.

"Kind of weird that we sort of met before, or at least came close."

"Yeah," Bella says.

"I was your first spank bank, or flick bank material."

Bella slaps my chest.

"Come on, baby, let's get some sleep," I say.

"I don't think I can sleep; well, I could, but I'll only think of ..."

I nod at her knowing what she means.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to find something to take your mind off it then," I say running my hand up her legs.

I sit up pulling her night gown off and I give her a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: What are your thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**~RTS~**

The last two months have passed so quickly. Bella and I have grown closer. I now spend five nights with her, and only two at my own apartment. We don't always have sex on the nights I stay over, but we always share a bed.

She still does the kick boxing class with me, and she, Alice, and Rose have become really close friends. Thankfully, Garrett never called and asked her out, but that's more because the next day I paid him a visit asking him man-to-man to stay away from her. Kate called me a few times and I turned her down each time. The last time I paid her a visit and told her if she kept calling and bugging me, I was going to arrest her for harassment.

Sadly, we still have not been able to close Bella's mugging case. There has been no sign of Ben Cheney, since the day he ran from me at the park.

"Love, I'm going to let the pups out for a walk, and then I'll just put them in the backyard to play for a while before we head to bed." Bella just nods at me and carries on doing things in order to make our Thanksgiving dinner. I kiss her head as I grope her ass before walking out the back door with the pups.

I take the pups on a long walk, smiling as I plan to worship Bella's body when I get back. I know that she deserves something after taking care of me, and our dinner smelled great before I left. When I open the kitchen door I am surprised by the fact that Bella's not in the kitchen. I make my way to the living room stopping when I hear another voice.

"Please, Bells, you said you would do anything for me, so please do this."

I frown even more when I realize that was Jacob's voice.

"I was fourteen when I said that, and carrying a baby is a huge thing. I'll need all the information first and then there's Edward. I'll want to talk this over with him."

I can tell by her voice she's trying so hard to keep herself together.

"Fuck, Bells, you're twenty-four, you shouldn't need information about sex," Jacob says sounding really fucking cocky.

"Sex, what the hell are you talking about? I meant how they implanted Leah's egg and your sperm inside of me."

"There's not going to be any sort of implantation. I'll fuck you until you get pregnant with my baby."

I growl and hold on to the counter to stop myself from going in there and ripping him apart.

"WHAT! Hell no! I ... there is no way I could just hand over my baby, and then there is Edward. I will not cheat on him!"

"Fuck him, he's a douche. Besides, it's Leah and I who are making a huge sacrifice on this plan, certainly not him, and God knows it's the only way you'll birth a child."

"No, Jacob, I didn't even want to do it when I thought I was just carrying the baby without any connection to me. There's no way in hell I can do it that way. You need to leave, go now."

"What is this? Because of the fuck-buddy-boy-toy, Edward? He doesn't love you, he only sees you as an easy fuck. You have always wanted kids. That has been your big plan since you were the age of ten, and it'll never happen with him. This way, you will get to have at least one kid. I mean, you'll have nothing to do with it, but let's face it, that would certainly be for the best. Look at you, who would want a fat bitch like you for their mom? You're not even a pretty fat girl; you'd only embarrass the child."

"If that's how you feel, then why would you want me to be the child's mom?"

"I don't want you to be the mom; you're only an egg donor and oven. Leah said she just hopes it takes after me. She said she will make sure it's never a fat-ass slob, like you. But if it does look like you, then we'll just take it to the best plastic surgeons."

The hate is so clear in Jacob voice it even shook me.

"Get out!"

"Why… it's not as if he loves you. He doesn't even take you out. I should have known better than to come to a heartless, fat bitch like you."

Having heard more than enough I make my way in grabbing a hold of Jacob and throwing him out of Bella's house.

"Do not ever come back here again," I sneer at him.

"You're nothing, Bella, and when he goes out and finds someone better, and leaves you at the side of the road, don't cry to me. You're never going to be anything other than some old fucking, fat bitch with no kids or family. You are going to be all alone except you're fat, there is plenty of that."

I close my eyes and then throw a punch hitting him hard. As he falls to the ground, I move on top of him and start hitting him relentlessly.

"Fucking asshole," I scream at him.

"Edward, stop," I hear in my ear.

I turn seeing that Bella is trying to pull me off of the piece of shit. I listen to Bella and get off of Jacob.

"I am so going to have your job," Jacob says with a chuckle as blood drips down his face.

"No, because you entered my home without my permission. When I asked you to leave you became abusive. Edward showed you out and again you become abusive and went to hit him, he was only defending himself and protecting me."

"What… that's not what happened," Jacob says in shock.

"He's a cop and has been for almost twenty years. Then there's me the only witness, who do think they'll believe? Besides, the only fact that is untrue is that you threw the first punch, the rest is accurate. Jake, just go and don't ever come back, as far as I am concerned you are dead to me."

Jacob gets up and walks to his car and drives away. As soon as his car is out of sight I take Bella's hand and lead her back into the house.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she walks right into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Bella says without looking at me. I move to her and wrap my arms around her.

"He's so wrong; you will make a great mom. Any child would love you and be proud of you as their mom," I tell her as I kiss the tears that fall.

The rest of the night, Bella is oddly quiet. When I ask her if she's okay, she just nods at me. We end up going to bed early, only my plans fall through, and we just go to sleep. I wake up in bed alone. I walk around the house finding Bella sitting outside.

"Hey baby," I say walking up and sitting down behind her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she says.

I brush her hair back and kiss her neck. "You didn't. Talk to me, please," I plead with her.

"I'm fine, really, I'm just thinking."

I give her a weak smile.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" she asks.

I shake my head at her. "No, remember I'm married to my job. So, honestly, there are no children in my future."

Bella nods and lets out a sigh.

"You would make a great dad."

I shake my head at her and chuckle. "I'm not so sure about that."

Bella jumps up and whistles and the pups come running into the house.

"Come on, we still have a few hours before you need to be at work."

I tilt my head, but get up and move over to her. Bella takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom.

She slowly strips as she kisses my lips and my body. Our bodies move together and in almost a new and strange intense way. The whole night it feels like a different kind of connection. I have never felt anything like this before. In a lot of ways I love it and want to do it again, but it also makes me really nervous about what it means and what we just did.

When morning comes around, I get dressed and the uncomfortable feeling I had is still there and I'm feeling even more panicked.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight?"

I let out a little sigh. "I don't know I'll probably finish late tonight, so I think I'll just head to my place, and clean up tomorrow. You know, do some odd job's I've been putting off," I say trying to think of a way to spend time away from her so I can think straight.

"Oh, okay, sure that's fine, no worries. Here's your lunch."

I look up at Bella hoping not to see the hurt I heard in her voice. There's nothing there just the blank look.

"I'll come over the day after and we can have movie night."

I lean in and kiss her, but like last night, there's something else there.

* * *

**A/N: At least she once and for all told Jake she never wanted anything to do with him. As for Edward, trouble in paradise? What are your thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

The whole day I can't get Bella out of my head. When my shift is over, I want nothing more than to go to her and wrap my arms around her. When I arrive at her place the lights are all out. I sigh and drive home—hell it doesn't even feel like home anymore.

The next day I pull myself out of bed and head to my kitchen to find something to eat, but find my cupboards are bare. I slam them closed and start on the cleaning up. Within an hour, I'm done cleaning. I spend the rest of the morning and afternoon in my boxers watching shit programming on the television.

Fuck, I should just go to her house, but I'm sure she's working until six tonight. Okay, I could go to Raising the Steaks and get something to eat. What's fucking going on with you, Edward? The knock on my door makes me jump as it pulls me from my mental ranting.

I open the door and I am surprised to see Bella standing there with a box in her hands.

"Dinner?" she asks handing it to me.

"Thanks, I was just about to go and get something."

I make a move kiss her, but she tilts her head so I only get her cheek.

"I know you want time alone, but I need to talk to you and I just thought it best to get it over and done with."

I swallow as I hear her words and I know this is not going to be good.

"First, I want to say thank you. You're really the best friend I've ever had and will have. You're a great guy and you've helped me so much."

I move to her, but she moves back from me. Alarms sound inside me and I know this is not good, not good at all.

"Just let me get this out, please?"

I bob my head at her a little and sit down and wave for her to do the same.

"No, I'll stand, this won't take long."

Bella closes her eyes and opens them again.

"I want kids, marriage, I want it all. I always have. I know that I may never get that, but there's a chance I will. Yesterday after you left, I was thinking about it and the only clear thing in my head, besides Jacob is asshole, was I won't get them if I keep this up."

Bella waves her hand between us.

"I'm sorry," I say jumping up.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I knew that this was all you could give. You were honest and told me from the beginning. I am the one who's sorry, because I am the one that changed her mind and wants more. I love you very much and I hate that I am doing this. Mainly, because you have given me so much more than you know. Hell, I listen to women talking about their boyfriends, and husbands and you give me more than what they get. But, in the long run, it doesn't change the fact that I really want kids. I want to be a mom and a wife. I don't want some big wedding, but I want to be married. So, I need to stop this, and get my head sorted. I have to try to stop living my life on the outside and being afraid all the time. I hope we can still be friends."

I nod at her getting up and moving to her, I pull her into my arms.

"I care so much about you, you're my best friend and I love you. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want, need, and deserve."

I kiss her head, and she clears her throat.

"I'll pack up your stuff that's at my house and call you to come get it. I've got to go, goodbye, Edward."

I give her a little wave as she walks out. I sit down on my sofa dazed by what just happened. After a few minutes of rubbing my face, I pick up the meal Bella brought me. When I uncover it, I see that it's my favorite. I close my eyes and rub my chest as the pain I have been feeling from the second Bella started talking increases. I throw the meal down after only one bite, not feeling hungry anymore.

~RST~

It has been almost a month since the night Bella walked out of my apartment. Where I have seen her, we haven't spent much time together. I have been missing her like fucking crazy, even more so with the fact that I dream about her every night. I have been a little happy, knowing that she has not gone out with anyone else yet. However, I know that it will happen soon and there's nothing I can do about it.

The ringing of my cellphone wakes me and I pick it up. "Cullen," I say sleepily in to it.

"Edward, there's been a string of break-ins," Emmett says.

"Okay," I say slowly unsure why he woke me for this. "I can get busy and look at it when I get in the precinct," I say after looking at the clock seeing it's just after two in the morning.

"At the last house we got a report from tonight, they woke the owner. The owner was hurt."

I rub my head feeling tired. "Okay, I'll be in by seven; I'll deal with it then."

I go to hang up, but Emmett talks again.

"It was Bella's house, and she's hurt."

I sit up, suddenly feeling wide awake. "What?"

"I'm sorry man; I thought you'd want to know. She's in a bad way."

I move out my bed turning on my light. "What hospital?"

He answers my question while I'm pulling on clean boxers.

"Tell her I am on my way," I say hanging up. I throw on a clean uniform and run out heading straight to the hospital.

I just about break every roadway law there is to get to Bella as fast as I can. I run into the Emergency room entrance and head right to the nurse's station.

"I'm here to see Bella Swan, I mean, Isabella Swan."

She looks me up and down and rolls her eyes. "I told the other cop, you can't see her until she comes around."

"What? No! I need to see her," I yell.

"Family only," she responds.

"She has no living family, she has me, and she's my fiancée."

The woman's face drops and she looks at me raising her eyebrow at me. I slam down my cell that still has the background picture of me and Bella together. I got Rose to take it a while before the end of what we had. As soon as I saw the picture, I wanted it as my main picture, not only on my cell, but my laptop and desktop computer, too.

* * *

**A/N: Well a few of you guessed this would happen. What are your thoughts now?**


	19. Chapter 19

**all normal disclaimers apply  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sir, she's been taken up to the Intensive Care Unit, you ..." I start running to the unit already knowing where it's located.

Again, I am stopped by a nurse and again I tell them she's my fiancée. Only when I say it the second time, I find myself wishing it were true. The self-discovery almost floors me, but I make my way to her room anyway. I walk to her bedside and feel myself falling apart at how hurt she looks.

"Baby, I'm here, I'll be here until you wake up."

I kiss her head, and sit down on the seat holding her hand. It's a few hours later when the doctor comes in and I introduce myself. He runs more tests on her as he looks her over.

"Doc, is she going to be okay?" I ask in a whisper.

"All signs say she and the baby are going to be fine. We're a little unsure why she has not woke up yet, but are hoping she will at some point in the next twenty-four hours."

I let out a breath that I have been holding, and then I frown looking at him.

"Wait… she's pregnant, as in she's having a baby?"

"Yes, she's still very early on, around four to six weeks. We'll know more when we give her a scan, which should be happening very soon."

I turn and walk back to Bella's bed in a daze.

"Did you know?" I ask her with a sigh and bush her hair off her face.

It feels like hours pass before the doctor comes back to scan her. "Okay, here is your baby. I would say the little one here was conceived around Thanksgiving."

My breath catches as he says my baby, and then it sinks in that he's telling me when it was conceived. The one time I know our coming together was more than just sex. I look to the screen and I feel my heart melt.

"Is he or she okay? I mean she's not going to lose the baby, is she?"

The doctor sighs and looks at me. "I can't say a hundred percent; she went through a lot last night. But the baby is very well-protected at this stage and age of conception. At this point she and the baby both look good. You've just got to try having a little faith."

I nod at him and think about what he said as he takes his leave. I sit holding Bella's hand and think about everything from the very start. I think about her asking me for a drink. I think about her being mugged. I think about the journals, the trip to Forks. I especially think about the night we made the baby. It comes back and hits me; that's what was so different that night. We were making love; our bodies were telling each other that they loved the other. I am in love with her, but I was so stupid and worried about the changes that I didn't see it.

"Baby, you're going to have a baby, you're having my baby," I say placing my hand on her nonexistent bump. "I love you, Bella, I mean, I really love you. You have no idea how much I have missed you. Please, please come back to me, so I can show you that I love you."

I feel my body shake and the tears start to fall from my eyes. The hours seem to go past slowly. I have been here almost twenty-four hours, when Emmett shows up.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I know I should've called you—but I can't—I won't leave her. She's pregnant, man, she's pregnant with my baby," I sob out in the hallway. "I love her; I don't want to lose her."

Emmett doesn't look at me in shock; in fact he rolls his eyes. "Edward, we all know, we've all known since the night of the double blind date."

"What?"

"Edward, you just about peed on her. But there's also the way you seemed to read her thoughts. You both were very in tune with each other. But I have to say that these last few weeks you seemed lost and so did Bella. We wanted to help, but thought if we left it alone, you'd both see that you were in love. But, maybe I should've just let Rose and Alice play make up with the both of you, and then she wouldn't have been alone."

I close my eyes and the guilt about not being there for her hits me again.

"Do we have any word on who did it?" I ask wanting to hurt who it was that hurt her.

"No, but we're on it. I have given you paid leave for two weeks. We'll take it from there, if you need more."

I nod at him and he walks away, and I go back into the room and sit with Bella. The hours tick by again and I feel myself falling asleep, only to be startled by a moan. I look to Bella seeing her eyes flutter.

"Bella, baby," I say as I press the button to get the nurse. "Come on, love, open your eyes. That's my girl," I say as they slowly open and she looks at me.

"Baby, thank God, I've fucking missed you," I say with a sob.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby, I am here," I manage to say before I get pushed out the way by the doctor and nurse.

The next hour seems to pass with me feeling a little calmer. Right now Bella is asleep again, but I know that she going to be okay and will wake up soon. I know she's just asleep and not in a comma.

"What—ow ..."

"Hush, baby, I'll turn down the lights," I say moving the light in the room to a dim setting. "Hi," I say when I get back to her.

"Edward, what's wrong? You don't look good, are you sick?"

I chuckle and feel the tears falling down my face.

"I was so worried about you, baby," I say holding her hand.

"Are you here to get my statement?"

I look at her confused, but I shake my head at her.

"No, I am here for you."

I swallow back the, "I fucking love you," but just barely.

"Oh, it's just you're in your uniform."

"I, yeah, when Emmett called me, I threw this on and came straight here. I told them you're my fiancée, so I could sit with you," I say taking a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"You look like you slept in it; Emmett must be pissed."

I shake my head at her. "I haven't slept much in the last two days."

Bella eyes get wide. "What?"

"You've been sleeping for two days, and I've been here waiting for you to wake up."

I close my eyes and push her hair back. "This is not the right time, but I almost lost you, so I'm not giving it up, no more waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"To tell you that I love you and that I am in love with you. I am sorry that it took you walking away from me, and for this, to make me understand what I was feeling. But, listen to me until I'm done. Please, I really want you to understand it all. Can you do that?"

She nods at me.

"Good, I meant what I said, I love you, and I'm in love with you. I don't want what we had, I don't want you as a casual girlfriend—I want you as my wife."

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts now? Some of you guessed right about a few things, such as she would be the one who got mugged and that she was already pregnant with his child. What do you think she will say and do you think she knows about the baby?**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the smallest chapter of them all, but there is a lot of info in it, enjoy.**

* * *

Bella takes a breath in and I cover her mouth with my finger.

"I want you as my wife, as the mother of my babies," I say covering her stomach with my hand.

"What?"

"Well, after this one, I was hoping you would want another. With us both being brought up without any siblings, we both know how lonely it can be. I want our child to have a sibling, so I want us to have at least one more after this one comes."

"What?"

I frown and look at her. "You didn't know we're going to have a baby?"

Bella shakes her head at me and I sigh, rubbing my face. "Well we are, and she or he is doing okay. They scanned you yesterday. The baby was conceived… it happened on Thanksgiving."

"Edward, you don't need to, I mean I don't want to do this alone, but ... you, um, it'll be okay."

I shake my head at her. "I LOVE YOU and I know that you love me, too. I think you've loved me from almost the second we started making out, and I think I loved you, too. I just didn't know it. Now that you're awake, I plan on wooing you every day for the rest of our lives. I want to marry you and I'm willing to wait for however long you need me to wait."

I lean forward and cup her cheek and kiss her lips. I can't help but smile when I feel her kiss me back.

The next hour is filled with Bella getting looked over. I'm even happier when she gets moved down to a normal room. Bella and I spend the time just talking. She hasn't made any comments on what I have said, nor has she told me she loves me back, but that's okay, I am willing to wait.

"Hey, Bella, Edward," Emmett says.

I turn seeing Emmett walking in.

"Here for my interview?"

Emmett chuckles as he nods at Bella.

"Okay, well the pups started barking and woke me up—wait, where are they?"

"The pups are fine, Rose and Alice are looking after them."

Bella lets out a breath.

"Okay, anyway, when I got downstairs to see what was wrong, the guy who mugged me was there along with the guy who changed my locks."

I look to Emmett who sighs.

"I still have their number and address in my cell. Anyway, they were surprised and I tried to get out of the house, but they both grabbed me. Everything happened so fast, I managed to hit them both a few times not that did any good. It wasn't until my pups went for them that they got scared and ran. I just remember getting hit, then being here and you were talking to me," Bella says looking right at me.

Emmett nods and starts to ask questions. He thankfully keeps it light. He only just left when the doctor comes back in.

"Hello, Bella, I thought I would scan you again."

Bella takes a deep breath and nods at him. He brings in the equipment he needs and I take a hold of Bella's hand. I watch her, the whole time as she watches the screen. I even wipe away the tears that fall from her eyes.

"With it being Christmas Eve tomorrow, will I be allowed to go home?"

The doctor sighs looking at us. "Will someone be able to be with you twenty-four hours a day for the next week?"

"Yes," I say right away. "I have time off from work to look after her."

"Okay, then I will let you go tomorrow, if you're showing the same good signs and progress you've been showing."

Bella doesn't even look at the doctor as he makes his way out of her room, she just stares at me.

"Edward, I can't ask ..."

I cover her mouth with my fingers again.

"Bella, I love you and you didn't ask."

Bella sighs and just looks at me.

"Jacob and I are the only two people you've ever been with right?"

She nods at me.

"And it has been a few years since the last time you were with Jacob, right?"

Again she bobs her head in agreement.

"This here," I say placing my hand on her belly, "is you and me. Right here is the outcome of the night we truly made love."

Bella nods at me, but tears start to fall from her eyes.

"You love me more than a friend, and you are in love with me, right?" I ask before wiping her tears and she nods.

"You know me well enough to know that I would never lie about what I feel, right?"

She nods again as more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Do you think I'd tell you I am in love with you, when I am not?"

This time she shakes her head.

"Then why don't you believe that I want you? That I want this? I didn't know about the baby when I decided I loved you and couldn't let you go any longer. I'm sorry that I caused you pain these last few weeks, but please give me a chance to show you how much I fucking love you."

I grin and hug her when she nods at me.

"Okay, you get your chance, but only if you go and have a shower and change your clothes. You're smelling up my room and the nurse thinks it's me."

I chuckle and kiss her.

"I'll get Emmett to bring me a change of clothes and I'll take a shower in there," I say pointing to her bathroom.

"Well, as long as you're clean," she quips.

* * *

**A/N: So some of you guessed Ben, and now we know his partner in crime was the guy who changes the locks on Bella's house. Were you shocked at Bella believing Edward? He has always been open with her, I think that is why it seemed to us that she would believe him.**


	21. Chapter 21

**~RTS~**

By the afternoon, on Christmas Eve, Bella is allowed to leave the hospital. Knowing that she wants to just go home I had called Alice and Rose earlier. They agreed they would clean up the mess and do some shopping for us. They're also going to stop by my place and pack some clothes to last me the week. I told them where I had put Bella's Christmas gift, and asked if they could also grab it.

This morning when Bella was in the shower, they called to say everything was done, and they had dropped off the pups, too. Emmett had already changed Bella locks and doesn't think very much, if anything, was taken since Bella being home surprised them.

I unlock the door when we get to her house. As we walk in all three pups are all over us.

"Hey guys did you miss Mommy?" They all wiggle their tails at her.

"Okay, you three, sofa," I say and they all run sitting on the floor at the sofa. I place my arm around Bella as I guide her to sit.

"You, my lady, stay sitting right there, and here is the remote," I say as I hand it to her. "Since you haven't had lunch yet, what would you like?"

Bella makes a move to get up, but I gently push her back down.

"Edward, I can ..."

I shake my head at her, stopping her mid-sentence. "The doctor said rest, so let me look after you for change."

I kiss her lips lightly and I feel her cave.

"Just something light then, like a tuna or ham salad sandwich."

I roll my eyes at her. "Okay, one sandwich coming up," I say as I walk away with Sal on my heels.

"You coming to help me, or keeping an eye on me?" I ask looking down.

I look in the fridge getting everything I need out and Sal just sits there looking at me. A small bark makes me smile at her.

"What? She asked for a salad sandwich, this is what I put in my salad sandwiches."

Sal barks again.

"No, not often, but Bella has made me one or two for lunch when I am at work. I add the extra meats as soon as I'm out of her eyesight. Shh, don't tell," I whisper.

Sal wiggles her tail as she tilts her head looking at me.

"Fine here," I say giving her one of her dog treats. I pick up the two bottles of water placing them under my arm and grab the two plates before making my way back to Bella.

I hand her, her plate then her water before sitting next to her. I pat my leg as I talk, "legs up, love."

"What's this?" Bella asks as she looks at the sandwich. She listens though, and puts her legs over mine which makes me smile.

"It's a sandwich with some salad on it," I say before taking a large bite of mine.

"Edward, where is the salad?" I roll my eyes and point to the leaves of lettuce I added.

"You do know that a salad sandwich is meant to be a salad meat, right?"

"Just eat the darn sandwich it's got salad, besides the protein is good for you."

"It also has, what, two different kinds of meat," she replies.

"Three," I counter, "and it's healthy and you're eating for two."

"At this rate I am going to be huge when it's time for this one to come."

"No, you won't, you'll be fine. This is healthy, love, and I told you, I love your body." Bella smiles at me and begins to eat the sandwich.

"Hmm, this is good, but if I can't see my feet in a few months, I am going to ..." Bella stops and thinks for a few moments and then smirks. "I'll have Alice take you shopping for the baby!"

"That's unfair, most pregnant woman can't see their feet, beside that's something I want to do with you."

I frown a little as it plays in my head, us buying two of everything—that's not what I want.

"Edward, it's okay, if you're scared or worried. And, I'll understand if you feel this is not for you," she says rubbing her lower stomach.

My head shoots around to Bella and the pain is so fucking clear.

"What… no, I was thinking ..." I close my eyes then open them again. "This month without you ... it has been hell. I've missed you so fucking much. I didn't see that I slowly started spending all my spare time here with you or at Raising the Steaks. I used to go there so often, now you'll only find me there when you are."

Bella goes to talk, but I cut her off.

"No, I want to spend my time with you. I'll even stop taking overtime and I was always one of the ones that took it willingly. These weeks I have off are the first I've taken in over five years. I find myself wanting the time off, just so I can spend more time with you. I can't tell you how sorry I am that it took you leaving me and getting hurt for me to see this—to see that I love you.

"I was looking sad and worried, because I want more with you—this isn't enough. I want you as my wife. I don't want to have two houses where we need to buy two of everything for the baby. So, I am asking you, if you'll let me move in with you, and if you will be my wife."

I look at her seeing the tears falling from her eyes. "Yes," she says with a small sob.

"Yes? I mean are you saying yes about becoming my wife, or about me moving in here with you?"

"To both," she says.

I lean in to her kiss her lips. "I love you so much," I say again before kissing her more.

"I know, I love you, too," Bella says as she smiles and keeps pecking at my lips.

I grin widely hearing her say she loves me back.

The rest of the day goes by with us lying together on the sofa. In the end, I call and order our dinner to be delivered, not wanting to move away from Bella.

After I take the dogs out and clean up, Bella and I head to bed. For the first time in over a month, I fall into a deep, peaceful sleep with Bella wrapped in my arms.

The next morning, I wake Bella with breakfast in bed.

"Morning," she says with a yawn.

"How did you sleep?" I ask helping her to sit up.

"Good, you?"

"Like a baby, my love. Here you are," I say setting the tray down on her lap.

"You don't have to do this you know?"

I chuckle and nod at her. "I know, but I wanted to take care of you."

I kiss her lips and move back into bed next to her.

"I got you something for Christmas," Bella says softly after a few minutes of silence.

"You did?"

She bobs her head, moves the tray, and gets off the bed. I watch her as she makes her way to the dresser drawers and opens the top one. She pulls out a package, and then comes back handing it to me.

I grin at her. "I got you something, too."

I pick up my bag and take out my gift for her.

"On three?" I ask and Bella nods at me with a grin.

"One ... two ... three," we count together.

On three we both tear open our gifts and I smile, seeing the watch and playing cards. "Thank you, I love this so much," I say kissing her cheek as I see her looking at the necklace I got her.

"It's beautiful," she says so lowly I barely catch it.

"Not as beautiful as you," I say as I carefully take the necklace out and put it on her.

"Okay, come on, I need to make a start on this Christmas dinner for us."

I hum out but don't answer her. Instead, I push her back against the bed and keeping my weight from her, hover on top of her.

After a heavy make out session, we make our way out to the kitchen and start the soup for lunch, and we get the turkey in the oven for supper.

* * *

**A/N: Well did you like their talk, Edward had some insecurities too, were you surprised?**


	22. Chapter 22

**All normal disclaimers apply**

**Thanks to Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords, all mistakes are ours.**

* * *

Once we're all set and everything is cooking away, we cuddle on her sofa as we watch some Christmas films.

"Okay, I'll start putting dinner out," Bella says standing up.

"I'll hel ..." I get cut off by a knock at the door. "Get that," I say changing what I was going to say.

I open the door and see Emmett standing there.

"Oh, hey, come on in."

Emmett smiles and walks in.

"Is Bella here?" I nod at him as I lead him to the kitchen.

"Hi, Emmett, you want to join us?" Bella asks as she puts down two plates.

"No thanks, I'm just heading to Rosie's. I just dropped in to tell you we caught the two guys, thanks to your tipoff."

I feel myself wanting to head to the station to beat the fuck out of them. Knowing that's not what Bella needs right now, I move to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Also, I brought this over for you, so you can make an insurance claim," he says as he hands her a piece of paper as he eyes me up. "I take it you two made up then?"

I grin at him and nod.

"Good, because you've been one giant crab ass this past month. I'm glad you're all right, Bella, and congratulations on the baby."

Bella gasps at him and I kiss her cheek trying to calm her.

"It's okay, I won't tell a soul. Have a good night both of you."

I go to show him out, but he holds up his hand. "It's okay, you help her, I know my way out."

I chuckle giving him a wave.

"What happens now?" Bella asks when we sit down.

"They'll appear in court for bail."

Bella looks me and I can tell she's panicking.

"Which, they won't get, if I have anything to do with it. Then in few months, there will be a court hearing."

Bella blows out a breath.

"This will be a first for me. I've never been in a courtroom; do you think I'll need to attend?"

I look up at her and I know she wants me to say no, but that would be a lie.

"More than likely you will, more so if you're the only one that saw or could describe them. I can't tell you if you were or not, I'm off the case."

Bella drops her fork and gasps at me.

"What … why?"

"Because we're involved. I should've removed myself the second we slept together, but I didn't. However, now we are a couple and with the baby, I can't and won't let them use this," I say waving my hand between us, "to let them off."

"I'm sorry," Bella says and I shake my head at her.

"Don't be – you're more important than any case or job. It used to be different, but things changed." Holding my hand out, I tick off fingers as I talk. "It used to be my job was my life and then sex with you, messages from you, ballgames and sports, alcohol and sex with others, remember? Well, let me clear this up, there was no others and my outlook and priorities have changed. You are my life, and so is that of my unborn child. Then we have making love to my future wife, hugs, kisses, cuddles, and showing her how much she and my child mean to me. After everything surrounding you and our child is covered, then and only then, does my job, sports and friends come into play. There hasn't been any sex with others since I laid eyes on you, and you're the only one I'll ever want again."

Bella stands up and comes over to me. I push back from the table, letting her sit on my lap.

"I love you," Bella whispers in my ear.

"As I love you."

~RST~

The weeks fly by with Bella helping me pack up my apartment. We made a list of all the stuff we had two of and decided which one we would keep and what one we would give to a local charity-based program. There was a part of me that thought I would be sad or at least nervous about the loss of my independence, but I wasn't at all. The more boxes we packed, the more I was looking forward to fully moving in with Bella.

On top of this, Bella and I have been arranging a small wedding. Both Bella and I don't have siblings and we both have lost our parents, so it will just be our friends that are attending.

Ben Cheney and John Jenks, the two responsible for Bella's mugging and break in, were denied bail. They are set to appear at some point in the next few months for court. Sadly, even with everything we have on them, Bella has still been summoned to appear in court. Due to the stress that she has been under, she has been having weekly appointments with her OBGYN doctor.

"Here's your supper," Bella says handing it to me. I take the platter from her and wrap my other arm around her and kiss her lips.

"I hate that I'm not sleeping with you tonight," I say as I keep giving her small soft kisses.

"One more week and three days and then you'll be all moved in."

I grin at her and counter with. "Yes, and when those ten days are up, you'll also be my wife."

I watch her bite her lip as she looks at me. "No cold feet yet?" she asks.

I shake my head at her. "Nope, you agreed to marry me, that's a law binding verbal contract, you can't back out now."

I kiss her as she chuckles.

"Okay, you better leave, before you're late again."

I kiss her one last time. "I'll see tomorrow, I love you."

I wave, walking quickly to my car. When I arrive at work, I'm greeted by Emmett.

"Hey, Edward, so what's the plan for your bachelor party?"

I let out a sigh. "There is no plan," I say.

He chuckles at me. "How about we just have a guy's night in, at your place?"

I look at him shaking my head and he pouts at me.

"Emmett, I'm selling my apartment and I need it in good condition."

"Edward, we're cops what do you think we're going to do? I'm just talking about some drinks, food, and some poker, nothing heavy. Besides, the girls are going to Bella's house for a hen party."

"Fine, but not the night right before."

Emmett grins at me and walks away.

* * *

**A/N: Well the bad guys have been caught, and things are moving along nicely. What are your thoughts so far? **


	23. Chapter 23

**~RST~**

* * *

Two more days and Bella will be my wife. I have the next four days off and tonight's my bachelor party. Everything has been packed up. There is only a table and some folding chairs to use tonight.

I set up the counter with some finger foods and drinks while I wait for the guys to show up.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett says walking in with a few other guys behind him.

"I really can't believe I'm here," Mike says looking around.

"In my apartment?" I ask and he looks at me.

"What? No! I can't believe I'm at your bachelor party. I would've never picked you as a guy to settle down, and with Bella of all girls!" Mike chuckles and I glare at him.

"Truth be told, I never saw myself getting married," I say letting Mike's rude comment roll off my back.

Mike nods at the guys around the room. "You know, Jessica thinks she trapped you with the whole baby thing."

I take a deep breath and silently count to ten. "Mike, she didn't trap me. I love her and the fact she's giving me a child makes me even happier."

Mike shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm sure Bella's a great girl and I will say she's got some nice tits and ass. But, she's just not really the kind of woman you want to show off, you know what I mean? She's certainly not going to ever turn other guys' heads."

I feel Emmett grab my arm stopping me from hitting the stupid fucker.

"Mike, I've known Edward a lot longer than you have, and I can say that I've never seen him as happy as he is with Bella. And for your information, she does turn guys' heads. I for one find her incredibly sexy and always have since I met her."

"Well, you've got Rose, and let's face it, there is no competition there, if you know what I mean?"

Emmett rolls his other hand into a fist.

Eric cuts in, "I find Bella and Rose sexy, too. When I first saw Bella, I will say I was attracted to her. And over time, I saw what a sweetheart she is. I, for one, think Edward is one heck of a lucky guy."

I nod in thanks to Eric.

"You're still really young Mike, when you grow up you'll find beauty in a lot of places you once didn't."

Mike just rolls his eyes at us. "I like blondes, with long legs, a tight pussy and big-ass tits—even fake tits—now that is worth something right there. I'd also rather they don't have a lot going on upstairs, so they'll shut up and take care of the house, kids, cook my meals, and be ready to be fucked when I want."

"And that gentlemen, is why he's single, and more than likely will stay that way," Jasper says.

"Or get laid anytime this century," Eric adds.

"Hey, douche rocket, I get laid," Mike says in shock.

"We're talking about something other than you and your hand," Jasper says while motioning masturbation.

"Fuck you," Mike says flipping him off.

"Not even if I was paid really well," Jasper fires back.

"Whatever, as if... So, Edward, how good of a fuck is Bella? She looks like she might still be tight for a big girl."

I drink my beer and glare at Mike again. "She's going to be my wife, you prick, show some respect. Not that it's any of your business, but Bella's the best sex I've ever had. As long as I have her, I'll never need another."

Mike again rolls his eyes and I turn to Emmett before I spend the night in lockup for beating this fuckhead to a pulp.

"When are you asking for Rose's hand, Emmett?"

"Yeah, you've been living together for months now." Eric says taking my lead.

I knew everyone knows how close Mike was to getting the beat down of his lifetime.

"Well, I have it all mapped out to ask her while we're in Paris on vacation."

We all grin at him.

"Really?" Jasper asks with a grin.

He nods at us as he tells us his plan.

~RST~

I stand with Emmett and Jasper outside the courthouse waiting on the girls to show up.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Jasper says looking at me from the side.

"It's been fucking twenty-four hours from when I last talked to her, what if she's hurt? Or something is wrong with the baby?"

Both Emmett and Jasper just look at me like I've grown another head.

"What… I'm really worried and she's not here yet. Call fucking Rose or Alice and make sure she's okay."

"Look, there they are," Emmett says pointing to Rose's car.

I jump down the start toward them. I get to Bella's door before she's out.

"Fuck, baby, I was so worried about you," I say kissing her.

"Sorry, we had a flat. Rose and Alice didn't let me help and they both changed it in their heels. You should've seen the looks we got from passing cars."

I let Bella go and look at Rose and Alice, who are standing with four-inch heels on and very nice dresses. Apart from the little black marks on their hands you'd never know they changed a tire. My eyes go back to Bella who's wearing a very nice and extremely sexy dress that shows off our baby. My hands go to the baby bump and my knees hit the ground.

"Hey, little one, have you been good for your mommy?"

I put my ear to the bump and listen for the heartbeat.

"Did she eat what you wanted her to feed you?"

"Edward?" Bella says

"Hush, I'm talking to the baby," I say looking up at her with a huge grin.

"What's that you say? She didn't make you those sandwiches you like that Daddy makes? Oh no, and not even a double chocolate milkshake? Well, no worries, Daddy's here now and I'll make sure she eats and gives you plenty of the yummy stuff."

Bella chuckles and I smile looking at the baby bump and kissing it.

"Mommy and Daddy need to go and get married now, but I'll talk to you later today."

I place another soft kiss on Bella's tummy and stand up giving her my arm.

"Ready to become my woman?"

"Ready to become a married man?" Bella counters.

"From the moment I read your journal." Bella chuckles a little and we make our way into the courthouse.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for us to be called. We have a simple civil service, saying the normal vows. Once we are all done and the documents are signed, we make our way to Raising the Steaks. There are more of our friends there waiting for us to arrive.

"Can I have every one's attention, please?" I say as I tap my fork on my glass.

Everyone stops chatting and faces me.

"This is something I never thought would happen for me in my life. For such a long time the force was my main focal point. When I lost my parents a few years ago, I became even more closed off. In a way, I think I lied to myself about being married to the job, as my way to keep myself safe from losing anyone else.

"Then this beautiful girl came here after a heartbreaking loss of her own. I would often find that she was my waitress. Looking back now, I see that because I would always sit at one of her tables. She always had such a warm smile on her face and made my hard days better just with a look.

"When she was mugged, I was a cop on her case, and that opened the door for us to become friends and eventually lovers. A few months back, I came very close to losing her altogether."

I get caught up a little on my words as my mind fills with how bad she looked that night. I clear my throat and carry on.

"They say it takes losing everything, and hitting rock bottom to make the changes that you need to in your life. I will have to agree with that. Because of this girl—my wife—I was able to find what I needed to heal the hole in my heart. Because of Bella, I've become the happiest I've ever been. In a few months when our baby joins us, I'm sure I will become a pain-in-the-ass kind of happy person."

Everyone chuckles and a few mumble, "Hear, Hear!" and others laugh more.

"I love her with all my heart and I will until the day I die. So please raise your glass to my best friend, my soul mate, my wife, Bella."

Everyone around us says, "To Bella."

I lean down and kiss her lips. "I love you," I say wiping her tears and kissing her deeply.

We are brought apart by the cat calls and clapping.

"I love you, too," Bella giggles and puts her hand on her bump. "I think the baby says it loves you, too."

I place my hand over her feeling the baby kick away.

"No, I think it's telling us that it loves us both."

Bella nods at me and we spend the rest of the day in each other's arms, before going home and making love until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**A/N: I loved Edward's toast, did you?**


	24. Chapter 24

**~RTS~**

* * *

The weeks seem to go by with us making love often. We have fallen into living with each other easy. We have done all the couple stuff—like we now have a joint bank account. Bella said since we're married, my name should be added on the house deed as joint owners. We also have a Will written out. Bella is now eight months along and I have been working less at the station. Rose has Bella behind the bar and she never starts before eleven or works past six. Bella, thankfully, only has one more week and then she's done until the baby is a year old.

I will not be taking any time off until our son—yes we're having a son—is born. We didn't want to be told, but he made it very clear for us, and there was no mistaking that he's all boy. Once he arrives, I will start my eight months leave. It's one of the best things about working for seventeen or more years and not taking any holidays, vacations or leaves of absences.

We are currently at the courthouse again waiting for Ben Cheney and John Jenks to stand trial. "The state of Washington versus Ben Cheney and John Jenks in courtroom nine," the court clerk calls out.

Bella takes a deep breath before we make our way into the courtroom assigned. We take our seats and I hold Bella's hand as everyone else is led in.

"Everyone rise for the honorable Judge Charles Matthews."

We stand up until the judge sits and instructs the courtroom to be seated.

"The defendants have pled not guilty in this matter, is that still the case?"

"No, your Honor, they each wish to change their plea to guilty," the defense attorney states.

Judge Matthews nods looking at them both as he talks. "I accept the change in plea, and will set the sentencing hearing to take place six weeks from today, same time. Bailiffs, please take the defendants back into custody, court is adjourned."

He slams the gavel and stands up as do we and he walks out.

"What?"

"It's over," I say looking to Bella and smiling.

"What does ... I mean why did they change their plea now?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It's really not that uncommon for them to do that, Bella. There was a lot of evidence against them, and the main witness is a small and heavily pregnant woman, which would only cause the judge and jury to be more sympathetic toward her."

"I'm hardly small, Edward."

I tap Bella on her ass as we walk out the courtroom.

"Stop dissing my sexy wife, who's currently stuffed full from carrying my baby boy."

Bella rolls her eyes at me and takes my hand.

"At the rate I'm putting on weight, he's going to come out fourteen plus pounds, and I really don't want to push that out."

I chuckle and smile at her.

"The doc said that your increase of weight was fine, so stop worrying."

I drive us home and help Bella get settled, before heading back to work. I'm only there an hour, when my cell rings.

"Hi, baby, are you missing me?" I say when I answer.

"No, I think my water just broke," Bella says while panting at me.

"What? You've still got three more weeks," I say in a panic as I stand up.

"Well, I think you need to tell your son that. Oh God it hurts," Bella says with a sob.

"Baby, calm down, okay, I am on my way."

"Don't hang up, please," she begs me.

I let out a breath and wave to Emmett.

"Okay, I won't, I'll have Emmett run me home and then take us to the hospital; it's going to be okay."

I pull my cell away from my mouth.

"Bella's water just broke and I need a lift right now."

Emmett nods at me and grabs his jacket.

"Okay, baby, we're on our way," I say following Emmett to a patrol car. I give him a look to say what?

"I can use the lights and get you home much faster this way."

"Keep breathing baby, just like you were taught," I say to Bella as I hear her panting again. "That's my girl," I praise her.

"Edward, I'm scared."

I chuckle a little. "It's going to be okay, baby. Everything's going to be just fine. In a little bit you'll have our boy in your arms and this will all be a distant memory."

The whole time Emmett drives me home I talk to Bella, keeping her as calm as I can.

"That's us, sweetheart, we're here. I'm on my way in," I say bolting out of the car and into the house. I see Bella sitting in the chair with the pups at her feet.

"Hi, baby, you're doing so well."

She wraps her arms around me.

"Ready to go?"

"No, but I don't want him to be born on our living room floor."

I chuckle a little and give her a kiss. "Come on, lil mama."

I help her up and pick up the bag, giving it to Emmett as I help her out to the waiting car.

The drive to the hospital goes by really fast with Emmett driving us. He's got the lights and siren going loud and proud.

"Hi, my wife, Isabella Cullen, is in labor," I say as we reach the nurses desk.

She gives me a smile. "Okay, we'll get her all settled in and then we'll get you to sign her in, okay. Follow me," the nurse says.

I fill out the forms after I help Bella get changed and settled into the bed.

It takes twenty long hours of Bella panting, screaming, and crying for her to be at the last part of labor.

"This is it, lil mama," I say kissing her head. "One more big push and our boy will be here."

I hold her and she pushes with the every little bit of strength she has. A sharp cry takes my eyes from her beautiful face and down to our baby boy.

"It's a very healthy baby boy, Mom and Dad," the doc says holding up the baby for Bella to see. The nurse walks away with him to check him over and I drop my head onto Bella's shoulder.

"Thank you," I sob a little as I feel Bella's hand in my hair.

"No, thank you, I'm sorry I shouted at you," Bella says softly as I look at her and give her a wink.

"It really was okay, I deserved it. I wish I could've gone through the pain for you, my love."

"Here you are Mommy and Daddy, your baby boy is a little over ten pounds and scored nine and nine on the Apgar," the nurse says softly as she places our boy in Bella's arms.

I lean right up next to Bella watching her look down at our boy. "I have a name in mind," she says looking at me and I grin at her.

"What's that?"

"My dad's middle name was Alexander, and your dad's was Christopher, right?"

I smile at her pushing her hair from her face.

"Yes, that's right," I say kissing her lips and pulling back a little to let her talk again.

"So I was thinking, Christopher Alexander Cullen?" I grin and kiss her again quickly.

"I love it," I tell her truthfully.

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters until the end. Many of you were waiting from more drama from Jake and Leah while she was pregnant, but we didn't want to draw that out to much. We will hear from them yet again, but that's all we'll say for now. Your thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**All normal disclaimers apply**

* * *

After a little bit, Christopher is fed and asleep. I help Bella to the bathroom to get showered. She was a little embarrassed about the fact she was bleeding and I rolled my eyes at her telling her to sit her ass down in the bath chair so I could wash her hair. Once she was clean and feeling much fresher, I helped her out. I helped her get dressed in the new mother-friendly pajamas Alice got for her. I then dried her hair and braided it before helping her back to bed.

"I'm so tired," Bella says with a yawn.

"I know, love, but I would like you to eat first and then you can sleep.

Bella weakly nods at me. I buzz the nurse to bring Bella some toast with jelly and tea, which Bella eats quickly before falling asleep.

I smile at my boy, picking him up as he whimpers a little.

"Hi, Christopher, Mommy is sleeping," I say walking with him a little.

"She just fell asleep, so you're going to have to make do with me for a while."

I place him carefully on the changing pad and I open his diaper and have to hold my breath to stay the sick feeling I have from the smell.

"This, my son, is the grossest smell, ever."

I clean him up and put on the clean diaper. I place the dirty one to the side for the nurse. She mentioned needing to see the first stool—what a gross job that must be. I pick up one of the premade bottles of formula.

"I know you liked the breast milk you got earlier, but this will have to do for now. Your mommy really needs some sleep. Now, I read up on all this, and it said doing both formula and breast milk was okay. So be a good little man for daddy and drink some this time. Next time, we'll make sure Mommy gives you the best stuff."

I move back to my seat next to Bella's bed. It takes him a few minutes before taking the bottle. After he takes some, I stop so I can burp him. I carry on until he doesn't seem to want anymore. I write on the chart the amount he took from the bottle.

"I love you very much, and I know I will screw up along the way, it's a fact of life. One day you'll more than likely hate me and think I'm hard or no fun, but everything I'll do will be because I love you and want to keep you safe. I have seen so much in my line of work and it's a little scary out there. But your mom—your mom is great and she's really pretty, too," I say looking at Bella.

"I just know she's going to be great at being a Mom. When you're older, you need to help me keep her and any sisters you have safe. I really can't believe how much I love her, and with every day it grows more and more. Just like my love for you, is more than it was when I first saw you, and I never thought that was possible."

I chuckle a little when he yawns before closing his eyes. I place a soft kiss on his head and rock him a little.

Once I know he's fully asleep, I place him back in his little, clear, plastic bassinet and kick my shoes off. I move to the bed and I can't help but smile as Bella moves a little giving me more room to lay down next to her. As soon as I am comfortable, she moves back to me placing her head on my chest.

"Love you, Edward, and you'll make a great Dad, too."

I chuckle at her sleepy voice.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," I say pulling her a little closer to me.

"Hmm, sorry," Bella mumbles out.

I chuckle shaking my head. "I don't think you're even fully awake," I say and she hums again. I place a soft kiss on her head and close my eyes drifting off to sleep.

When morning comes, we are allowed to take our son home with us. The whole ride I was a little nervous and drove really slow. For the first time in a very long time, I drove by the book.

When we arrive home, I carry the bags in as Bella takes Christopher. We spend the day getting everything settled in the house. I know tomorrow will bring in our friends and the pups will be coming home, too.

I smile seeing Alice and Jasper coming in with gifts for Bella and Christopher, and cooked meals for all of us. They are just in the door when Rose arrives, bringing much of the same stuff.

"Emmett took the pups for a walk; he'll be here soon," Rose says walking to the kitchen with the food. "We made this for you, knowing you're not going to have much time to cook."

She opens the fridge placing two meals in there, and then places the rest of what she and Alice made in the freezer.

"You didn't have to do this, but thanks."

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Bella may have been the one to give birth, but these days are going to be hard on you, too. Besides, when Emmett and I have a baby, I expect meals made for me, too. Emmett can't cook to save his soul."

I chuckle as she winks at me, before heading in to see Bella and Christopher.

I only just sit down, when Emmett walks in with the pups and Angela and Garrett behind him. I look at Angela a little confused and she shrugs.

"What? Just because Bella passed this hot guy up for you, doesn't mean the rest of us girls don't have our heads screwed on straight."

I chuckle and grin at her.

"Didn't I tell you that Garrett and Angela were dating?"

I shake my head at Bella, and move to her.

"Sorry."

I shrug again not really caring, since I have her after all.

I sit on the arm on the chair Bella is on holding Christopher.

"Edward, as much as I like Bella, I'm happy with Angela."

I frown at Garrett as he talks, and everyone laughs.

"What?" I say looking at Bella who's smiling at me.

"You don't need to guard Bella, besides she's very much in love with you, anyone can clearly see that."

I grin and kiss Bella's lips.

"I know, and I love her, too. I just like being close to her and my boy."

Garrett chuckles, but nods at me in understanding.

"Can I hold him?" Rose asks softly, and Bella nods passing him over. As she gets up, I sit on her seat and smile as she sits back down on my lap.

"Oh Jeez, Edward, I never thought you'd be one of those guys?" Emmett says with a chuckle.

"One of what guys?" I ask as I look at him and kiss Bella's shoulder.

"One of those guys that have to always be touching his woman, if she's in the same room with him."

I roll my eyes, but don't remove my hands from Bella. "I can't help it if she's so sexy that I need to touch her all the time."

"Okay, my turn, Rose. Stop hogging him," Alice says chuckling a little. Rose pouts, but passes him over to Alice.

"Oh, Jazz, I want one," Alice says holding Christopher closer to her. "If you need a babysitter, call me first," she quickly adds and sticks her tongue out at Rose, who raises her bitch brow at her.

"We'll keep that in mind," Bella deadpans back as Alice and Rose keep glaring at each other.

"Okay, pixie, pass him over," Angela says getting up to get her turn.

"He's really going to be a heartbreaker," Angela says looking at him. "He's really quite handsome. I'm not sure who he looks more like."

The rest of the evening goes by quickly with us just chatting. It was a little strange to find that Garrett was a nice guy. I'm sure I felt like that, because it's perfectly clear that he only has eyes for Angela.

"Ready for bed, lil mama?" I ask with a yawn and she looks at me sleepily.

"Yeah," she answers and I lock up.

I help her to our room and we fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the bed. Barely an hour passes, when our loud and demanding son wakes us up.

"I'll get him, it's my turn," Bella says walking over to him.

~RST~

The first weeks pass us by and I've never been or felt so tried in my life. I don't remember what a full night of sleep is like anymore. Not that I regret anything, I just never knew how tiring newborns are. I can always remember being at people's homes and them saying they forgot to turn off the oven, lock the door or one of my favorite ones: they forgot they brought the baby to school to drop off an older child. Now, I fully understand just how tiring it can be.

I watch Bella as she gets dressed. Today, she is getting her six-week checkup and Christopher is getting looked over. It's hard to believe that it has been almost seven weeks from the last time I was with Bella. Where I have missed it, I've really been too tired to think about it.

"You sure you don't want to go to court?" she asks me.

Today is also the day Ben Cheney and John Jenks will receive their sentencing.

I shake my head at her. "No, I'd rather be with my wife and son, making sure they're doing okay."

I'm pleased when the doctor gives Bella the all clear and we are told that our son is doing well. Emmett calls me to say that they both got ten years. I smile telling Bella that it's over and they're doing time for what they did to her and the others.

That night we still don't make love, but we do enjoy our first full night of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well the next chapter is the epilogue. We hope that you have enjoyed this story. We want to remind everyone that this story was brought together as a gift to the very wonderful and giving MooAH. Over the holiday season last year a friend put together a money raising fund to help some children whose parents are in the fandom to have a nicer holiday. MooAh donated money to the fund and her name went into a rafflecopter drawing. Nikky and I agreed to write a story, of the winners choice. We asked only it be a B/E, HEA, with no cheating. MooAh wanted a blue collar Edward and a heavier set waitress Bella, everything else was left for us to come up with. This story was the outcome of that and thankfully MooAh enjoyed the story. Thank you again, times a thousand MooAh, for everything, HUGS. We hope that you all have enjoyed this journey with us, up next tomorrow is the end, the epilogue. (Nikky)& Kasi~**


	26. Chapter 26

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords for all of their hard work in making this readable.**

* * *

** Epilogue – Three years later**

"I can't believe you're making me go?" Bella says with a pout.

I chuckle smacking her on her fine ass.

"It's only the weekend, love, get packed. We need to drop off the dogs with Rose and the kids with Angela."

Christopher is three and we also have a one-year-old daughter, Lilly Anna, named from our mothers' middle names. Rose and Emmett are married with a two-year-old boy, Peter. They are Christopher's Godparents. Alice is heavily pregnant with her and Jasper's first child, and is due any day now. They are Lilly's Godparents. Lastly, Angela and Garrett have just moved in together and said they would watch the kids for us, so we can attend Bella's ten-year high school reunion.

Bella pouts the whole way to Forks. I know she's not looking forward to seeing some of the people, mainly Jacob again, but I didn't think she should miss out on this.

We arrive at the hotel, the same one we stayed at when we were here for the wedding. Strangely, we're even given the same room.

We both get washed up and dressed before heading to the school. When we arrive, we spend some time looking around the school and I get to see some pictures of Bella from when she attended.

"You were very pretty. If I went to school with you, I would've asked you out and followed you around like a lost puppy," I tell her.

She chuckles shaking her head at me. We walk into the hall, hand and hand. Bella picks up her name tag and crosses out the name Isabella Swan and puts Bella Cullen under it. She grabs my name tag and puts Edward, Bella's man, on it and places it on me with a grin.

"I love when you get possessive of me," I say kissing her again.

"I think we should have another baby," I tell her. I kiss her as we walk into the hall.

"Really?"

I nod as I keep kissing her.

"Bella?" says a male's voice that I vaguely remember hearing before.

I let her go and we face the person who just spoke.

"Seth," she says with a smile and hugs him.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but why are you here?"

He chuckles. "I'm actually here with Leah," he says with a frown.

"What?" Bella asks a little confused.

"To make a long story short, it turns out it wasn't Leah who wasn't eating, it was Jacob controlling what she ate. When she fell pregnant, she almost lost it because she wasn't eating right, which finally scared her and made her start to eat more. Jacob wasn't happy and we saw how abusive he was to her. I'm so sorry, Bella. I know he must have been like that to you." Seth shakes his head and closes his eyes momentarily. "Anyway, when she didn't lose the weight right away, he left her."

"What? How old is the baby?"

"She just turned six months, she's a little cutie-pie," Seth says clearly smitten by his niece.

"Hi," a small female voice comes from behind us.

Bella and I turn and I think my face drops as I look at Leah, who clearly is at least fifty pounds heavier than she was at the wedding.

"Hi, Leah," Bella says softly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was a bitch to you. Jacob was always on my back about every little thing I put in my mouth, even more so after you left. I was angry that you left and left me to take the full heat from him. I'm so sorry," Leah says again clearly ashamed about how she acted.

"I was jealous, too, because I knew he really liked you."

Bella shakes her head at her.

"No, if he liked me even a little, he would've taken me the way I was."

Leah shrugs her shoulders. "He has a new thin girl now. You know I hate that he left me, and that he cheated on me when I was pregnant. But I'm even more hurt that he doesn't come and see his daughter. He actually said she's getting fat; how can a little baby be fat?"

Leah shows us a picture of her daughter and I wouldn't have said the baby was fat.

"Sorry to unload all this on you, I think I'm just pissed that he brought her with him," Leah says nodding and we see Jacob with a younger girl on his arm.

"Wait, isn't that Emily? She's what – seventeen?" Bella says in surprise.

"She turned eighteen last month," Leah says sadly.

"Well, looky here, it's the two beached whales."

I glare at Jacob as he grins at Bella and Leah.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say that," Bella says with a smile.

"What… that was an insult, you're so fucking stupid."

"No, it couldn't have been an insult. Whales are very loving friendly mammals. I find them to be amazingly beautiful, too, so thank you."

Jacob just shakes his head.

"Oh, I see you still got your fuck buddy."

"Actually, he's my husband," Bella say waving her hand, "and the father of my two children."

Jacob frowns looking at Bella and he seems a little put out that Bella's not acting the way he wants her to.

"Still working at that crappy job?"

Bella takes a deep breath as she looks at Jacob.

"I'm happy, happier than I've ever been. Sure, I'm still overweight, but I'm happy at this weight and size, because it's right for me."

Jacob chuckles.

"Don't start your mouth, Jacob Black. You shut the hell up and listen for once in your life," Bella says before he can talk.

"I still go to the gym three times a week. I work, run after my two young kids, and my private time with Edward keeps me healthy. Just because I have more meat on my bones, doesn't mean that I'm unhealthy. I can do anything, and most certainly I could run rings around her," Bella says pointing to Emily.

"Yes, I still work at the bar and grill and I still enjoy it. It may not be everyone's dream job, but it's what I want. As I have said, I have two great kids and we're hoping for more. I married a great man who makes sure that each day he tells me I look good and he loves me, even when his work life is being shitty. I have six great friends who are more like family to me, and I know that my dad and mom would be proud of me if they were alive today.

"So I really don't give a rat's ass what you think of me or anything that comes out that mouth of yours. Because I have people I love, that love me and I didn't need to change anything about me to make that happen. You can't hurt me anymore, Jacob Black, in order to hurt me, I'd have to give two shits about what you thought. Oh, on a side note, grow the fuck up and be a father to you daughter.

She stops and turns to face Emily.

"And you, you are eighteen and fucking around with a married man! Not only that, but a married man that also dumped his kid. Wake up, that's like a blindingly obvious clue that flashes LOSER in neon colors. He will do the same to you, in case you haven't figured it out already. I think it'll be best for you to go home and grow up. You shouldn't be here on his arm acting like what you both are doing is okay. Clearly, your parents need to have a talk with you.

"Leah, let's go and get a table," Bella says taking the stunned Leah's hand and walking away from Jacob as everyone in the hall claps and cheers.

I keep my eyes on Jacob who looks pissed and storms out of the hall leaving a shaken Emily behind.

"Seth, we'll keep an eye on Leah, you should take Emily home."

Seth smiles and nods at me.

"Dude, your wife has brass balls," Seth says in a hushed voice before leaving with Emily.

The rest of the night goes by well. Leah stays close to Bella and me. It's clear she's sorry for how she behaved, but I also doubt if she and Bella will become friends. Bella and I leave a little early and end up playing cards in the hotel again. As I win each game, I get articles of Bella's clothing from her. We finally fall into bed and make love all night long. You know, practice makes perfect and we're going for baby number three.

In the morning we head to the cemetery and place some pictures at her parents' grave. After spending a little time there making sure it's all nice, we head home. Home to our family and where our great friend Alice is in labor.

I know Bella would say I changed her life, but she changed mine, too. I know I'll love her forever and she's worth everything to me. I'm so grateful that she gave me a family and made me truly complete.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end for them. We had people ask if we have more things coming. We do. We have This Thing Of Ours, otherwise known as the facebook story that will start posting soon. We have a story called Just Give Me a Reason coming up, kind of a different edge for us, a very damaged Edward learning to cope with his own guilt and living in the shadow of blame from people for the death of his parents, meets a Bella who has only ever had just a handful of friends who all seem to use her - will Edward be just another person to hurt her or will he be her saving grace? Then we are writing a one-shot to go with a banner made in a contest called It Started with a Proposal, not sure when that will be released, but we will post it when we can. We wrote a one shot for the Fandom against Domestic violence and that is called Baker's Man it will post to our account in June (I believe is the release date) but you can find it now, by donating to the wonderful cause. Check them out on Facebook to learn more. Thanks everyone for joining us in this journey. Thanks MooAh for giving us enough creative freedom to give the people you wanted a different kind of story. Thank you to all our readers, without you and your comments, we'd never know if anyone enjoyed what we do. Nikky and Kasi~**


End file.
